Time Travel? the PAST? GREAT!
by I'm A PureEvil
Summary: Time Travel Lily II, Albus and Scorpius get send 46 years to the past, to the marauders time, to be exact... when Lily touches a broken time turner. Now they have to deal with pranks, friends, and partially unwanted romance.
1. When Time Turns

**This is my first HP fic, so please be nice and review!**

**I really like the whole time traveling idea, and I've been searching for some new generation to the marauders era kind of thing…needless to said, there aren't a lot…**

**So here, the first chapter.**

* * *

It was a fine day, a fine day indeed; four of the Potter family members were walking into platform 9 3/4, the parents walked a little behind their children, talking among themselves, letting their younger children walk to their friends. 

Lily Potter was walking next to her older brother Al Potter, aka; Albus Severus Potter.

The two were walking in front of their parents, towards their best friends Scorpius and Rose. Hugo- Rose's younger brother, and in the same year as Lily- was already in the train, probably snogging his girlfriend Lucy, the two were together since their third year, and didn't break up between at all.

Lily didn't understand the two; in her opinion, one should go out with a lot of people before they keep one, she herself, usually dated about four to five guys a year, more or less. Right now, she was dating Scorpius Malfoy and-she had to admit to herself- didn't think about breaking it, like any other relationships she had.

When the two reached Scorpius, Rose wasn't around.

"Hide me!" the platinum-blond yelp and hid behind the two. The messy hair siblings looked pass him, another platinum-blond man passed, looking around. They looked at him, chuckling slightly at the behavior of his son.

After the blond disappeared in the crow, the mini blond sighed in relief "thanks." He straightened up, and then leaned down; wrapping his hands around his girlfriend's neck, and pulled her onto his chest.

"You still didn't tell him you are a 'friend of the Potters and Weasleys yet?" Albus smirked at the place his friend's dad just stood. "I'm waiting until I move out" Scorpius kissed Lily full on the mouth, making Albus yelp and kick the blond "seriously! At least wait until you're alone!" the two only smirked at him as response.

"Is the Malfoy gone?" Rose emerged out of the express, "blondie is gone" Albus grinned, "HEY!" Scorpius half screeched "that's my dad you are talking about!" the three teens grinned back at him.

"Well, blondie junior" Lily kissed him on the cheek, before she could say anything Albus and Rose jumped, "oh crap!" Albus spit in a hurry, pushing the two love birds away from each other. "Language Albus" Rose said and turned to the two adults that were walking to the group.

"Dad, Uncle Harry" she smiled nervously, pushing in front of her friends, "Rosie, Al, Lils, and Scorpius!" Harry yelped when he saw Lily's hand in Scorpius's bigger one. "Hmm… Hey dad, bye dad" Albus mumbled and pulled his three friends after him into the train. "We'll be back" Rose shouted to the two adults that were in state of shock. Ron- because he didn't know his daughter, nephew and niece were friends with Malfoy. Harry- because he –though- he just saw his little Lily holding hands with Scorpius, Malfoy junior.

"Harry," Ron turned to him "did you know about this?" the red headed growled. Harry chuckled nervously; "about wha..." he started asking, but sighed when he saw Ron glaring daggers at him. "They've been friends since Lily started Hogwarts" he said quietly, "WHAT?" Ron blurted angrily, scaring few of the first years that were about to board the train, making them yelp and jump into the express.

"That's not important, Ron" Harry cried "was Lilikins holding hands with Scorpius??"

"Really?" Ron screeched.

"Lucky" Albus sighed, looking out the window, "yeah, Uncle Ron would have sleet our throats" Lily turned to her boyfriend, who was a little shaken, "when are they going to forget about my dad?" he panted. The three smiled at him, "don't worry about them," Albus clapped his arm on the blond's shoulder.

Rose was walking in front if the three, leading them to the compartment she and Scorpius found before the Potters arrived. Hugo's things were already in the compartment, tucked under the long seat. The boy himself was probably in other compartment, snogging his girlfriend- As usual, Lily rolled her eyes at the thought.

Albus's and Lily's suitcases were shrunken and tucked in their pockets, a simple spell their mother taught them.

"Okay," Lily said after a few minutes of talking about nothing that Rose was very interested in, which means that was things about Quiddich and pranks. "I think we gave then enough time to chill, everyone spread, said goodbye to your parents or whoever you need to say goodbye to, and come back" the red head explained. "I need to go help the first years and attend the Prefects meeting" Rose said walking out of the compartment, "see you later" she waved and exit the compartment.

"Okay, I guess I'll go too" Scorpius put a kiss on Lily's cheek, leaving the two siblings alone.

Albus sighed "how are you going to explain you and Scorpius to dad? I'm sure he noticed!" he wiggled his eyebrows and wrapped her in a one arm hug, leaning on the younger girls slightly. "Oh, shut your trap, you" she pouted but let him leave his arm around her they left the train and walked into the crow.

Before they noticed they heard a loud annoying-in their opinion- yell.

"Oi! Dad, mom, I found them".

James Potter came running at the two, leaping and wrapping his long arms around his two little 'cute' siblings.

James was a year older then Albus, and three years older then Lily. He has already finished his seventh year in Hogwarts, and came to say his goodbye to his siblings.

"Did you think I wouldn't come to say bye to my two adorable little pumpkins?" The eighteen years old grinned mischievously, "we were hoping you wouldn't" Albus mumbled, Lily rolled her eyes at her oldest brother, always goes all mushy with them, and always so serious with people outside the family.

Harry and Ginny reached their children, Ginny hugged her youngest children, and Harry smiled.

"Did you plan on leaving without saying goodbye?" Ginny asked Lily and Albus, "that's why we came" her younger son shrugged and hugged his mother, "besides," Lily looked beyond her parents' shoulders, "we're trying to get away from Uncle Ron" she pointed on Albus and herself, "he saw Scorpius standing with us and I think he got a heart attack" she chuckled.

Harry stopped, separated himself from his daughter and took a hold of her shoulders with both hands. "Lils," he said in a serious tone, Lily swallowed nervously, "yeah dad?" her voice shook, her dad could be really creepy sometimes.

"Are you…going out..." he hesitated, giving Ginny the time to push him out of the way and replace him by holding Lily's shoulders.

"Going out?" she asked "do tell!" her mother beamed.

James and Albus grunted. Their mother always acted like that when it came to Lily and girly things, which Lily- they knew- didn't really care about. They thought it's because of the fact that Ginny grew up with six brothers…

"It's Scorpius, mom" Lily said.

"Scorpius… as in SCORPIUS MALFOY???" Ginny inhaled sharply, she got two nods from her daughter.

"And…" the mother gestured with her hands."Mom!" Lily hissed "let's not! Not in front of the guys" she pushed back, getting out of her family's clutches.

"Come on, Al, we only have a few minutes to get back on the train" she said as she pulled Albus away from the family.

"We'll owl you!" Albus yelled from his place behind his little sister.

"James, you better move out before they get all mushy and we'll get another sibling!" Lily grinned at the three they left behind.

James swallowed and looked at his parents- both now smirking evilly at him "I think I'll move in with Uncle George for a while" the two adults burst out laughing.

When they reached the compartment, no one was there.

Albus spotted a little note

_Helping the first years_

_Going to the Prefects meeting after_

_Might take a while_

_Love, Rose_

"Rosie was here" Albus said and sat down.

"Hmm… Where is Scop, though?" Lily opened the window, looking for her blond boyfriend.

"I think I see him" Albus said after a few minutes, "where?" Lily jumped "right there," He pointed "His dad is there too"

"Oh, I see 'em!" Lily said, she noticed Scorpius trouble expression. "I'm going to get him, the train is going to leave soon" the girl ran out of the compartment, not waiting for her brother to respond.

She ran out of the express, through the people, straight to the two blonde men who stood next to each other.

"Hello!" She said slowly, not wanting to interrupt anything.

Draco turned to her "what do you want, Potter" he growled. She felt her left eyes twitch slightly, and saw Scorpius looking at her in worry, "well…Mr. Malfoy" she thought about calling him Mr. Ferret- like her mom used to call him, but thought better of that. "I would really like to get Scorpius on the train now, if you wouldn't mind" _your highness_ she added in her mind, sarcastically.

"Scorpius?" Draco turned to his son, "are you friends with this girl?" he asked, trying to cool down. "Yes sir" Lily grinned at the boy standing next to her, "actually, sir," she started, earning a warning glare from Scorpius, Draco looked at her suspiciously "hmm… never mind" she laughed nervously.

She took her boyfriend's hand and ran off, "So we'll see you later Mr. Malfoy" she yelled and waved to the older man, who stood there and stared after the two. He didn't know HIS SON, was friends with the Potter girl! He's going to have to talk to Potter about this.

Lily was panting as they walked in the aisle, pulling Scorpius after her.

Her heart was beating so hard, she could feel it bounce against her spine and touch her lungs. She didn't really know what she was doing back there with Draco Malfoy, but she was a little scared. All she heard about the man are the stories from her parents' time (centuries old! Those stories are awesome though!), and what Scorpius told her about his father, and both sources weren't really cheerful to hear from…

"I can't believe you did that!" Scorpius shouted in rage.

Lily breathed heavily "believe me- neither can I". She felt herself being pulled backwards, the hand she was pulling, ended pulling her. Of course, Scorpius was much stronger then she was, but still, she felt a bit stupid. The blond pulled her to his chest, "thanks though", he smiled at her, kissing her tenderly.

"Oh love birds!" Albus sang as he reached the two after he was too tired from waiting for them to come back, and pretty bored as well. "I saw you final goodbyes with your dad weren't so good" Albus lost the grinned as he asked Scorpius, "yeah well, he took it pretty hard, but mom told me she will knock some sense into him when they get home," the blond replied, sitting down and pulling his red head girlfriend down with him. "Of course, that was a second before she ran off to talk with some of her weird friends…" he muttered quietly to himself.

"I'm sure it was better then when you were sorted to Gryffindor" Albus smirked at him. "PLEASE! Don't remained me" Scorpius slapped his hand on his face, "I swear, I could hear people snigger about it at the END of the year still!", "about what?" Lily asked in curiosity.

When Albus, Scorpius and Rosie started Hogwarts, she was only 9 years old, so she didn't really know about what happened to Scorpius at the time, because he wasn't neither Rose's or Albus's friends. The three became friends only when Lily joined her sibling in Hogwarts. "About the screamer/howler (gotta check this!!!) he got from his father!" Albus sniggered, making Scorpius growl, "I can still remember it- a Malfoy, in Gryffindor! We were all shocked, of course" he nodded, mostly to himself. "Anyways- the next day he got the longest howler I've ever heard! And the loudest as well, it was about how can he be so disappointing, and how could he be chosen for Gryffindor, when it's Slytherin's most hated enemy…" the teen paused, "and then it went on and on blood traitors and stuff like those" he finished with a winning grin.

Lily had a huge grin on her face as well, she jumped her 'poor' boyfriend –as she thought- his head tucked under her chin, "poor Scorpy" she tried to sound sad, even though she was grinning at her older brother, and it was working. "Don't worry Lils, It's was 6 years ago" the boy snuggled into her chest, hugging her around the waist tightly.

Albus watched the two, at first, he felt like he's gonna puke! His little sister and his best mate were snuggling and cuddling like two over grown in love puppies… EWWW!!! When Albus only started Hogwarts, Rosie was his best mate; the thought of really befriending the blue eyed Malfoy never crossed his mind. Firstly, because his Uncle's warning and 'suggestion' –his dad didn't really care about those kind things, _though he was a little shocked when I told him I befriended Scorpius_- secondly, because the blond wasn't really social, and never talked to anyone from the Gryffindor house, their social circles were different in every aspect possible. Lily was the one at fault for the blond's opening.

She had that gift, she could make everyone she talked to her friend, and it didn't matter if he was from a different house, pureblood, half blood or muggle born, she could make anyone she wanted her friend.

Albus could only wish he'd had that kind of gift.

When Lily joined Hogwarts, the first person she talked to was 'The Malfoy', as people on Gryffindor called him then, when she tried talking to him, he never answered, so she resorted to her favorite method- oh and does Albus knows about that one!-she start annoying him. She kept on bugging him, annoying him beyond belief, until the poor third year finally snapped at the little girl, telling her in very detailed words how annoying and disturbing she is. James, Albus, Rose and even Hugo were about to kill him. But as Scorpius panted heavily, having everything off his chest, Lily grinned and asked "better?" offering her hand to the panting boy, she said "Lily Potter, Nice meeting ya".

Albus smiled weakly at the memory, closing his eyes and shaking his head, he could remember how shocked everyone in Gryffindor was when Scorpius thanked Lily.

When the two started sitting together at eating periods, walking together between classes, doing homework together and even snuggling together in front of the fireplace in the common room. James, Albus, Rose and Hugo could help but check on the two, they were both worried and curious.

Shortly after Scorpius began opening up to everyone-with some of Lily's help, he become best mates with Rose and Albus.

Scorpius and Lily, of course, didn't have a relationship as lovers until last year, before they were only best friends, and always depended on each other and helped each other.

When Albus open his eyes, the two were already snogging, and Lily's cheeks red as a tomato. "Geese!" he yelled "at least get a room! Didn't I tell you before!" he threw Rose's purse on the two. Lily pulled, or rather pushed away from Scorpius and eyed the purse on the floor, "what's this?" she asked her brother, picking up a little golden chain that fell out of the purse. The two boys gasped as they watched sand leak out of a hole make by the throw, "is that…" Lily asked but Albus said "a time turner?"

The three stood in silent for a second, suddenly Scorpius yelled "Albus! You broke Rosie's time turner!" Albus was about to answer, but got distracted when he saw his little sister turn the little device, "LILY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING???" he roared, to her credit, she didn't even flinch. "Calm down Alby," she said "it's broken, nothing will happen"…

Yeah. Right!

A second later, the three were in the middle a little sand storm.

The time turner broke completely in Lily's hands. Albus moved closer to his sister grabbing her hand as Scorpius grabbed her other one.

"Nothing will happen my arse, Lily!" He hissed angrily, she cracked a smile "hahaha, ops".

The sand finally disappeared, leaving the three in the same compartment they were in before; everything looked the same, though Rosie's and Hugo's bags and things weren't there.

"Okay, this is weird" Scorpius looked around, "I think we should change to our robes and get to the great hall," Albus suggested, "I put five gallons that everybody left us behind!" he grunted.

They changed to their robes; Scorpius suitcase was shrunk by Lily and put away into the boy's pocket.

They crossed the lake by some left over boats ("those bloody losers! Why a boat???") and were about to enter to enter the great hall, "I'm going to hex everyone to next week!" Albus growled. "Yeah, yeah" Scorpius waved him off, "can we go in now?" Lily asked impatiently, "I've got a weird feeling".

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans, and Mr. Malfoy" an angry voice said from behind them. The three turned, confused about whom the person was and who she's talking to, "I hope you weren't fighting again" a younger Minerva McGonagall walked pass the three, "well, come on," she pushed the doors open "come in" she walked in, the three behind her, not sure what's going on.

As they entered the great hall, all heads turned to them. Lily and Albus loved attention, though they weren't attention whores. But from all the heads looking at them, not even one was familiar. They stopped. A little scared to move, hoping it's all a dream.

"Al," Lily turned to her brother, "I don't thing this is a prank", Scorpius nodded in agreement.

Whispers could be heard all over the hall, everyone was wondering who were the three new people, who looked so much like James Potter, Lily Evans and Lucius Malfoy.

Professor McGonagall didn't notice any of the commotion that happened behind her, and sat in her place in the long staff table.

The old headmaster did, and looked at the newcomers with his twinkling eyes, feeling both curious and excited. The three looked like they saw a ghost.

"Guys, I think we went back in time" Lily whispered to the two next to her, "you think we didn't bloody notice?" Albus growled, Lily growled back, "guy!" Scorpius hissed "this is not the time to fight, we need to figure out when we ended in" he moved between them. "

"Who's going to talk to the headmaster?" Lily asked. The two looked her, both smirking slightly. Lily grunted "sure, let the girl do everything" and walked away from them, toward the back of the hall- the staff table.

With every step she walked, the whispers became louder and louder, and her steps, from hesitative little stepped, turned into graceful and proud steps, with her head held up high, she made her way to the long table.

She reached the headmaster, but wasn't sure about his name…she was sure she saw him before… she scanned her mind, if he was a headmaster, then his portrait have to be in the headmaster's like every other headmaster. OH! She remembered, Albus Dumbledore, her brother was named after this man and Severus Snape, she thought he was nice…not many agreed…

"Who are you, if I may ask" the old headmaster asked Lily. "Before I answer that, I would like to speak to you in private" she stated, making more whispers to come, a few even yelled "everything you want to say, you can say it in front of everyone!"

"Not really" Scorpius said, flipping his shoulder length hair –turning on his HOT mode [because both Scorpius and Albus are very hot, they just need to get into it to help the cause- "you see" Albus continued him, passing a hand threw his hair, smirking "you don't have the rank"

"Nor the brains"

"To understand anything she's about to talk about." Scorpius finished the sentence with a smirk, a really Malfoy-ish smirk.

There were a few 'haaaaaaa's and 'uuhhhhhhh's… and a lot of squeaking girls. But the two's little speech-game made everyone shut it.

James and Sirius watched as the girls in their table hugged each other and squeak happily, the two were pissed! Who were those blokes, trying to act cool, impressing (almost) all the girls? IT WAS THEIR JOB!!! That girl, the one that came in with them, looked almost exactly like Lily.

Lily (II) was looking back at Scorpius and Albus, and couldn't help but smile at their stupid behavior, the two acted like that only when they wanted to show off or piss someone off, she called it- the little Slytherin in them, to which they always pull her, caught her in head lock and told her she has a pretty big Slytherin in her, she'd always agreed with a pretty smirk. She never really believed it's possible to divide a person according to four main characteristics- every person has some from each.

"Please?" She asked Dumbledore again. He looked as if he was considering the answer, "very well then, I'm sure this will be interesting!" he beamed, _he sounds__ way__ too happy…_ Lily could help but wonder if he knows more he lets out [well, she doesn't know Dumbledore… "Thank you" she was taught to always leave a good impression, and to have good manners.

Dumbledore smiled happily, whoever this girl is, she was related to Lily Evans, the older boy that accompanies her looks like he is related to James Potter, and weirdly enough the last blond boy was clearly a Malfoy. The three already captured his interest.

He got up, when he noticed Minerva was about to get up, he told her not to. The two boys were already by the side of the younger girl, whispering and laughing in her ear.

He couldn't help but notice the girl's and the black hair boy eyes, deep emerald, _definitely related to Lily, the girl at least_. They all walked out of the great hall, all eyes following them- the whispers started again.

Once they got to Dumbledore's office ("Bubblegum"), Dumbledore start interrogating the three. "Your names" was his first question, "Scorpius Malfoy" Scorpius said. "Lily Potter" the red head grinned. Albus was a little uncomfortable, how retarded is it to the person you are named after you are named after him? "Al…Albus Severus Potter" he shifted his weight. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he smiled happily. "Where did you come from?" was the second question. "Sir," Scorpius hesitated "yes my dear boy?"

"What year is this?" he managed to ask, "why, it's 1976" the geezer answered, and in front of his eyes the three turned white as a ghost. "LILY! So much for nothing will happen!" Albus roared, "46 years…" Scorpius choked, Lily covered her ears "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she apologized. Dumbledore watched them, slightly amused, "calm down!" he said loudly, the three teens looked at him in surprise, "I'll take it you came from the future?" he stated "and you are related to James Potter, Lily Evans and Lucius Malfoy?" now he asked, "They are our grandparents" Albus scratched his head, Dumbledore nodded.

"How did you get here?" was Dumbledore's third (?) question.

"You see," Albus said, "those two over there," he pointed at Lily and Scorpius, the two grunted. "Couldn't stop snogging, sooo I throw our friend's purse on them, but there was a time turner inside of it, a-n-d it broke" he said in a hurry, the old man chuckled, "a time turner?" he wondered, "Rose is very smart" Scorpius explained. "Oh", "so," Albus got serious again, "Lily picked it up and turned it, and a second after, we're in the middle of a sandstorm! When it stopped, there was no one around, and we found ourselves 46 year in the past." He panted angrily.

"I don't think there is a way to move you back to the future," Dumbledore said, and watched how the time travelers faced fell, "but, I'm not sure, we'll search a way, we can't have you change anything" he reassured the three VERY frightened teens.

"But for now, you will have to stay in the school, you are not allowed to tell anyone about the future," Dumbledore said as he noticed the curious, yet mischievous looks on the two Potter's faces, "as for your story… you were tutored by your parents, but decided to join Hogwarts after you parents passed away," he paused waiting for the teens approval, they nodded in agreement. "We need different names," Lily suggested, "I'll be Lily Anne… Potte… Patterson?" she looked at her brother, "sure," he nodded, "so I'll be Al…no that's not good, Alfred Patterson". They all looked at Scorpius, "Scorpius Malrod?" he shrugged.

"It's settled then," the headmaster smiled, his blue eyes twinkling yet again, "you are all in Gryffindor?" he looked at their robes, "yup!" Lily beamed, "we have all our things. Can we go to eat now?" Albus rubbed his stomach. "Of course! Of course" Dumbledore beamed, "after you" he said and they all left the headmaster's office.

In the great hall, all the students were wondering if the three could be new students.

"Evans! Prongs!" a one Sirius Black yelled, "why didn't you tell us you got twin siblings?"

* * *

**Done!**

**My first chapter is done! I'm so happy!**

**Please review! I'm not so sure if I should continue this…**

**ANYWHO!!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Thanks, Dandash**


	2. In The Great Hall

Thnaks for all the people who reviewed! It's so much fun to read that people like my story!

This is the second chapter, please review and enjoy!!!

* * *

**In The Great Hall**

* * *

_In the great hall, all the students were wondering if the three could be new students._

_"Evans! Prongs!" a one Sirius Black yelled, "why didn't you tell us you got twin siblings?" _

When the three strangers walked into the great hall, the marauders were busy planning a 'back to school' prank, and since it was their last year at Hogwarts, they had to make it extra- extra big and awesome!

"What if tomorrow morning, we'll put frogs in the Slytherin's goblets?" the most uninteresting and coward member of the marauders suggested.

"Please, Wormtail," the marauders which few [okay, a LOT of girls will call most handsome dismissed the idea. "We did it in fourth year, we need something unimaginable!" the black haired beamed, jumping slightly.

"Padfoot is right," James Potter said, he and Sirius Black (Padfoot) were the number one pranksters in the school, and were the brain behind the more…dumber prank. "I hope you don't plan on asking me for help!" the real brain behind the pranks- Remus Lupin demanded. James and Sirius pouted, "Moony," James whined clutching onto Sirius, who did the same, only he was 'sobbing in James's shirt. "How can you abandon us? Now, the year we need to leave our impression at?" he left the sobbing Sirius and jump onto Moony. "Well, Prongs," the head boy said, chuckling at his seventeen years old friends' behavior. "I'm a head boy...but… maybe only a little" He gave up once he saw three hopeful faces begging for his help.

"YAY! Moony is going to help us!" James high five Sirius. "This year is going to be the best!" the long hair boy yelled hugging Remus a one arm hug.

"This year is going to be the worst!" Lily Evans slapped her palm on her forehead.

"Why are you saying that, Lils?" Alice Falon (does anyone know what's Alice Longbottom's maiden name? please tell me if you do!), a shoulder length blond, seventeen years old girl, Lily Evans best friend asked while daydreaming about her boyfriend, Frank Longbottom. "Can you see it on James' and Black's faces, they are planning something again" Lily said fast, not wanting anyone to hear her. "Oh, dear Lily, I thought you were friends with Potter" Alice grinned at Lily's annoyed face. Lily frowned, "so what? He doesn't bully anything that moves anymore, that's why!", "sure, if that's what you believe" Alice dismissed the topic, already used to her friend's huge issue with James Potter, who clearly, wanted to be more then friends with Lily.

"And how is this related to the topic?" Lily hissed, blushing slightly, "Forge…" Alice said right before the entrance doors opened, cutting her off.

McGonagall stepped in the great hall one the doors opened wide enough to let few people threw. The people that entered after the transfiguration professor surprised everyone.

James Potter, Lily Evans and a person that was clearly a Malfoy walked into the hall.

Everyone looked around, trying to find if James, Lily and Lucius are actually sitting in their house tables, which they were.

Okay, now everyone present in the great hall were extremely confused.

"Who do you think they are?" Alice whispered to Lily, the red headed girl shrugged. "I don't know…" _Why does she look so much like me? ...maybe she's a death eater! _She gasped. She could see the girl was younger then her- fifth or sixth year at most. The girl was talking to the two older guys-well… they were whispering to each other.

…_Now the guys' clones are smirking to her own clone…wait, since when are they clones?_ She asked herself, suddenly referring to the three strangers as clones of the people she knew, or in her case- herself. The red headed girl walked forward, to the staff table, Lily could hear James say; 'that's one creepy clone, being all scared, so much unlike my Lily'. And it made her roll her eyes, SHE WASN'T JAMES' GIRL!!!

(…yet…)

But as the whispers around her grew, the girl gathered more and more confident and walked between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables proudly, with her nose up in the air… Lily smirked, _my clone is awesome!_

When she reached the long horizontal table the girl had a thoughtful look on her face, like she was trying to recall something.

"Who are you, if I may ask" Professor Dumbledore, raising more questions among the already confused students.

"What does he mean; 'Who are you'? doesn't he know who they are?" Sirius asked Remus, who shrugged as a response.

"Before I answer that, I would like to speak to you in private" the mysterious girl half requested, half demanded.

"Hmph!" Lily turned to Alice, "how rude!" she growled, making the blond chuckle. "What so rude about it?" she couldn't help but ask her already annoyed best friend- Lily's expressions were so funny, she could see why James and Sirius liked messing with her…mostly Sirius, James does it unconsciously. "They are the strangers, they should identify themselves!"

"Not fair!" James whined.

"Everything you want to say, you can say it in front of everyone!" yelled Sirius, and in front of their eyes the two pretty guys became almost as hot as James and Sirius (almost is only James and Sirius opinion!)

In Remus's opinion, the two's little speech was one to raise questions if you really think about it, yet should be taken into consideration, needless to say, both James and Sirius were shocked…as any other student in the school …

Lily had to admit, the 'clones' weren't really clones! They were much cooler then the actual James Potter and Lucius Malfoy! There was no way the real two she knew of and about were that handsome…_Okay! I did NOT just think those were hot!?_ She gasped to herself.

Dumbledore agreed to talk with the three privately, and the four of them left the hall.

"Evans, Prongs! Why didn't you tell us you got twin siblings?" Sirius yelled his fellow Gryffindors "Maybe because we don't have any twin siblings, Black?" Lily was annoyed and taking it out on poor Sirius-bloody annoying- Black was a great way for Lily deal with her anger management problems… you could say that both James and Sirius were her favorite voodoo dolls, she really loved torturing them, well… James less lately, since he have been less of a git.

"But look, they look just like you two! It's crazy!" Sirius held his head between his hands, and start mumbling something that sounded like "maybe I have a twin as well! ...handsome…evil…Slytherin…brother…hot". James was already fantasizing of how much fun he could have with a twin. Lily and Remus looked at the two and shook their heads, then they tried calming down some of the girls around them, the ones that were still squeaking after the two guys' speech.

After a few minutes, the huge entrance doors were opened again, this time it was Professor Dumbledore who walked with the teens.

The four walked right to the little stage when the first years were sorted only a few minutes before.

"Excuse me everyone," Dumbledore's loud voice silenced the hall. "I have one more announcement before we start our dinner" he moved aside, letting the three teens behind him step up.

"We have three new students that I, in my old age, forgot that are coming," he used the tip of his fingers to tap his head. "They were all sorted to Gryffindor, Alfred Patterson and Scorpius Malrod will be joining our seventh year," both guys moved forward "and little…" Lily pouted at the old man, making him chuckle lightly and 'correct' himself. "And Ms. Lily Anne Patterson will join our fifth year students," this time, Lily pushed between the older boys, "please make them feel welcomed" he smiled, with his blue eyes twinkling and wrinkly face stretch.

He sat down in his sit, the middle of the long staff table- between Professor McGonagall and Professor Rindem, the defense against dark arts teacher while the three made their way to the red and golden Gryffindor table.

Lily and Remus, being the ones who paid attention to what Professor Dumbledore said, waved to the three, calling them to came and sit next to them. Firstly, they were head boy and head girl, if the new students needed assistance, it was their duty to help them, and secondly, well… they were really curious about the three new students and wanted to get to know them, maybe they could be better company then the one they have now [coughJamescoughSiriuscoughAlicecoughcoughcoughPETERcough, like someone they could actually talk to, who could actually respond to things besides dating and quiddich…

"So this is our grandpa and grandma?" Lily whispered to her brother, but loud enough for Scorpius to hear, she didn't want to leave his in the dark.

The blond was holding her hand possessively, after hearing a lot of wolf whistles aimed at his young girlfriend, and wanted to make sure everyone understands she was his, and only his… and okay, maybe Albus could borrow her for a second- but only because he was her brother!

"Yup," Albus said, "dad was right, they really look like us!" he beamed, Scorpius rolled his eyes, "No, you really look like them, not the other way" he explained to his weird friend.

"Oh look," Lily jumped happily, taking a hold of the guys' arms, "grand… eww! She's only two years older then me here!" she mumbled to herself. "Lily and a cute guy is waving at us!" winking at Scorpius, who hugged her arm to his chest (CUTE!!! ) in jealousy as Lily pulled the two after her.

They pushed away two boys who were sitting next to the waving two, making Lily Evans smirk happily, and sat down, actually… Lily sat in Albus's lap.

The red hair girl (the II) extended her hand toward the older red headed girl.

"Lily Anne Patterson" she grinned happily, strangely enough (yeah right!) the younger girl's grin reminded her of someone, Lily just wasn't sure who.

"What a coincidence, I'm Lily Evans" she introduced herself, "we look really a like!" Lily Anne (I'm going to refer Lily the II as Lily Anne where she's with Lily Evans- when she's without her, she'll be Lily again) said in an awe, Lily nodded.

Lily ANNE moved to the other person that waved to them, the cute boy, she shook his hand happily, "Remus Lupin" he said, and didn't notice her and Albus's eyes widen at a second of realization, "Lily and I [right? Not me… are Head boy and girl, if you need any help with something just ask us!" he smiled kindly.

Albus pushed Lily off of his lap, right onto Scorpius', who was getting interrogated by Sirius and James, while the two were stuffing their plates with the goods the house elves in the kitchens made.

While her older brother was introducing himself, Lily was helping Scorpius out of James's and Sirius's cruel clutches, "… you sure you are not a Malfoy, you sure look like one!" Sirius pointed out while gulping down some pumpkin juice. "So…" Lily (II) turned on Sirius first, _Wooooo! Nice!_ She had to admit, he was quiet the looker. He looker better then in the picture her dad kept, the one of Sirius Black and her grandfather James Potter in James's and Lily's wedding. Her eyes got watery of how happy they looked…and how they ended up.

She glanced at Lily.

The seventeen years old girl in front of her didn't know what future had in plan for her, the only thing she could predict was what she was going to wear the next day. Lily wiped her eyes quickly, hoping that no one noticed. Every person around her was busy with something else; Sirius was grabbing James's goblet, finishing the drink in there as well, James was yelling at him and Scorpius was staring at the two in disgust; they had they mouths full.

She waited for Sirius to swallow and turn to her. "Oh!" he acted surprised, like she hasn't been sitting there for a few minutes, waiting for him to respond. "Sirius Black" he smirked "and you are one Lily Evans' clones?" he said, smirking happily to himself.

"Why yes," Lily's (II) turned expressionless, "we are clones from another universe, we decided to take over the world, invading Hogwarts if our first step to world domination!" she smirked at his confused face, that soon turned into a laughing one. She extended her hand to meet Sirius's one, "Lily Anne Patterson, and who is the one that eats like his life depends on it?" she gestured to James, who swallowed all his food and grinned, "you even got the same name as Lily," he met her hand half way, "James Potter".

_He really does look like dad…or the other way, whatever! _Was the first thought that crossed her mind while she looked into her grandfather's eyes. "The blondie behind me is Scorpius Malrod, NOT Malfoy!" she said to Sirius as she met Scorpius eye. He had his face in a really annoying smirked that Lily loved…when it wasn't aimed at her.

"So… what are they to you?" Sirius changed the subject, grinning at Lily, the YOUNGER (I wanna remind everyone she is two years younger then Sirius and James) girl grinned back, "the bloody ass" she elbowed the black haired boy behind her, he jumped and turned around. "Behind me is my brother, Alfred Patterson" she patted the older boy's head, "what the hell, Lils?" he hissed in anger, "nothing, meet James and Sirius" she told him.

Albus stared at the two, one was the person who gave up his life for his father and gave hope to the magical and muggle worlds – and also looked extremely hot, exactly like himself (Albus) - James Potter. The other one was one of the people that were most important to his father, and one of the people he heard a lot of stories about, Sirius Black.

It was crazy how a like they looked, only that Albus had Lily's eyes, like his dad before him, while James eyes were hazel.

If someone was looking at Sirius right now, they would think he was watching a tennis game. The long hair teen was looking back and forth between James and Albus, comparing their faces.

James and Albus looked at each other in interest- it's not everyday you meet someone which looks almost exactly like you! Lily and Scorpius couldn't help but snigger at the three's reaction…or Sirius' reaction…

"Alfred's nose is smaller then James's, James's face is sharper and he has hazel eyes while the new bloke got green ones." Sirius suddenly broke the staring 'contest' that was happening between the two look a likes.

Lily and Scorpius couldn't help it- they snapped. The two started laughing like mad people (mad woman and mad man!), clutching each others robes to not fall of their sit.

"Hey!" Albus frowned, "what's so funny?" he asked his laughing friends/ sister. "Hi- hahaha-his-his re-ha-ha- reacti—hahaaa-on!" Lily pointed at Sirius, who looked at her weirdly.

James looked at Sirius, "got to say mate, it was pretty weird" he chuckled as Sirius pouted, "I was pointing out the differences between you two!" he whined making all off then crack and laugh.

"SO…" Sirius said again, after a few minutes of waiting to everyone to calm down.

When everybody's faces were turned to him (and after he pulled James out of his plate- a teenager boy he gotta eat a lot to gr...o…w… HE DIED YOUNG!!!start crying) he asked again "what blondie here is to you?" he smirked, Lily grinned happily, "well, dear Sirius. Blondie here is my boy," she got a poke from Scorpius and yelped "man, my man" she pouted as Scorpius, the boy leaned in and kissed her lips, and she wrapped her arms around his neck… at that moment Albus interfered with the two, while the other two boys stared at the kissing couple. He pulled at their long hairs, separating their lips. "AL…FRED!" Lily shouted at her brother. "I'm allowed to snog my boyfriend!" She hissed at him, "You are my little sister, and he is my best mate, so I trust him," he tried explaining, he hated fighting with his sister. "But PLEASE!" He pleaded, "Just…not in front of me..."

Lily stood up, being careful not to push Scorpius off the sit, kissing his on the cheek she said "I'm going to walk around now, eat something, you are too skinny!" she poked Scorpius 4 abs chest and walked away.

"Your sister is something else, mate!" Sirius clapped his hand on Albus's back "you tell me? I've been living with her since forever" Albus grunted, his eyes following his sister's now sitting form.

"When did Lily Anne go?" Remus suddenly noticed Lily was missing.

"Is that her over her? Sitting with the first year?" Lily (E) joined the 'search'.

"Oh! Really?" James and Sirius raised from their plates and looked over to where the first year students sat, not so frightened now, but still, some of them were still in shock. Lily was definitely sitting with them- her dark red hair, held up in a messy bun, her back bend so she could talk to the shorter eleven years olds.

"So, what did you do?" a brown hair with blue eyes first year named Robin while Lily thought was adorable asked the older girl, "well… the truth is, I was planning on breaking his nose. BUT, after he start running, there was only one choice, I hexed him" Lily grinned at the young wizards that looked at her in interest. "I call it the snail puking hex" (the one Ron got on himself in second year, with his broken wand! I don't really know the name, so I'll to use this lame name till I find out!!!) she explained, showing them the hand movements and the words, "and it's pretty nasty!" she chuckled as Robin and one of her friends tried it on each other, "well, honey buns" she smiled at the 9 Gryffindor first years, "I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun, practice that hex, I'll see ya later" she ruffled Robin's shoulder length hair as she skipped to the Huffelpuf table, and sat down next to one of the first years.

"Even though you look a lot like Potter," Lily hissed at James, he was still eating like a pig. Albus chuckled nervously at the Potter part, "you are nothing a like in mind" she finished, totally oblivious to Albus's reaction to the comparison. Remus wasn't as oblivious as Lily, and noted Albus's strange behavior. "I'm not sure about that Lily" he argued.

"I was just thinking, but does ant of you play any quiddich?" Sirius has his arm a random girl that came to sit with him a few minutes before. Albus beamed, totally forgetting about Lily (E). "I'm a beater, chaser and seeker" he pointed at himself, "Lily…Anne is a Keeper, chaser and seeker" James and Sirius looked surprised. "I'm a seeker and a chaser" Scorpius said (sorry the Potters can play a lot of positions, it's just that I was thinking was each parents can do, and was each person would like to… btw- Lily can be a beater, she just thinks it'll ruin her feminine beauty to get masculine arms, so she rather not to , ) fixing his long blond hair out of his eyes.

"GREAT!!!" James beamed, "Padfoot here is a beater," he pointed at Sirius, who nodded happily (like an idiot basically! ;P) I'm a chaser and the team's captain, we are going to hold tryouts this weekend! We need a keeper, chasers and a seeker." He high five Sirius and the handsome( r ) boy yelled, "WE'RE GONNA HAVE SUCH A GOOD TEAM THIS YEAR".

Lily was just finishing telling Ravenclaw first years about her first year at her 'school' when she heard someone calling her, "Hey, new girl" she turned around and faced the Slytherin table. She wasn't exactly trying to avoid talking with people from Slytherin, after all- she was planning to sit with the first year there, like she did with every other house, she found it very reassuring and stress reliving to talk with someone about something new, and besides, it was fun talking to them, hearing things that happened to them by unwanted magic bursts is very funny!

Back to the Slytherins, she didn't try to avoid any of the people in the school, in her time, she was friends with anyone she wanted, in this time- things were different; Slytherin and Gryffindor were still swore enemies, Voldemort was still around, and death eaters didn't hesitated to strike at any given time…and yes, she knew that most or all of the death eaters were from Slytherin.

"Yes?" a handsome boy, probably older then herself, waved her to come closer to him.

"Rubastian Lestrange" he introduced himself, "Lily Anne Patterson" she said, "you wanted something?" she asked politely, she didn't need any fight one her first day.

He looked at her, interested but distant, "are you a mudblood? I've never heard of the Pattersons before" he asked his eyes skimming over her figure.

She didn't care he was checking her out, it's not like she's going to do anything with this bloody arse after this conversation, they will, of course- be fighting.

"If you are asking if I'm a muggle born or Pureblood" _technically, I'm a pureblood_, she thought to herself, "then I must say I'm a half blood, my father is muggle and my mother was a pure blood!" she pondered for a minute before saying "even if I was a – as you call it – mudblood, I would be proud of it!" she walked away from him to the first years.

She could hear the Slytherins whispering to each other things about her, but didn't care. She could also hear the Ravenclaws clapping to her and yelling things like 'way to go Patterson!' she smiled and waved at them.

Unlike the first years at the other houses, that were all together but older students were sitting with them, the older Slytherins were sitting in groups were sitting in groups around the first years, but no one bothered to really talk to them, maybe only the perfect and the head boy and head girl.

When she sat between a brunette and a blond boys, few of the older students looked at her in disgust, "what are you doing, Gryffindor? Go back to you own table before you get hurt!" on the girls threatened her.

"It's a free country, I can sit where ever I want!" she growled at the black hair girl –that she must admit, was very pretty. _Why are there only very hot Slytherins or very mutated Slytherins? _She always wondered about that, families like the Malfoys and Zabinis and the people she just saw, which were clearly purebloods are very hot, while there are those who weren't like the Crabbs and the Goiles that looked like gorillas.

She also didn't know how the sly and cunning fit into the description of those people.

She turned to the first years. Half were staring at her, while the other half were looking at her, _probably surprised that a Gryffindor is sitting at their table._ She sniggered at their faces. "Hello," she greeted "I'm Lily Anne Patterson, nice to meet you" she smiled at them.

"Ah, she moved!" Alice nudged Lily, again! She's been doing it every time she saw the other red haired girl move to a different table and it started to piss Lily off!

"Move where? She moved to every possible table!" Lily grunted and turned her head to her friend, Alice came closer to her ear. "She's talking with Lestrange right now" she whispered, knowing all too well how the guys in her house reacted to any kind of mentioning of the green and silver house. "WHAT!" Lily whispered back as loud as she could, now she was looking at the new girl as well. She could see Lily Anne say something to the older boy and walk away, when suddenly, the Ravenclaws started clapping, getting everybody's attention.

"What's going on?" James looked up from his sit, followed by the four other boys around him. They spotted Lily ANNE, sitting with the Slytherin first years. "What in the bloody name of Merlin is she doing at the Slytherin table?" Sirius swore, "Language Black!" Lily growled, Albus and Scorpius snickered a little, _goody, goody just like Rosie! _

"She has some very serious problems with being friendly" Scorpius explained, Albus grinned at him "and look where it got you, blondie" Scorpius blushed a little but kicked him all the same.

"Everyone knows that no Gryffindor ever got friendly with a Slytherin! (a little "yeah right" from Lily Evans) And vice versa! (another "yeah right!" from Lily) we better get her away from them before she gets hexed" James said, "I wouldn't do that.." a voice said from behind the group, that were already holding out their wands in offensive position. "And why is that dear Alice?" Sirius said smugly. Alice smirked "Well, Mr. B.l.a.c.k… she's doing just fine, she threw Belletrix off just a minute ago" She pointed out, everyone looked at the fifteen years old girl.

"I was wrong Alfred," Sirius smirked to himself, "you're sister is something VERY different" he said smugly.

"Do you think it's okay to let her wonder off like that?" Albus asked Scorpius, the two were standing behind all the 'older' students, observing. "I'm more concerned about Sirius" he frowned, "I don't like the way he is looking at her" . "You are worrying too much!" Albus shook off his concern, "she's a big girl, and she has you, so don't worry" he laughed, sitting down next to a Gryffindor girl that started giggling with her friends immediately. "For now, let's enjoy this experience" he pulled the worried blond down next to him and turned to the girls.

* * *

"What is that girl doing Albus?" Minerva McGonagall the Transfiguration teacher after the old headmaster that sat to her right. "I think that girl is a sign for a brighter future Minerva, a brighter future" he replied slowly and happily to the confused woman next to him.

* * *

There! second chapter is over! 

I think I took the mean Slytherin a bit oo far there... but I'm trying to get a point across.

Also, Peter wasn't aroung for too long... I get don't like to write thing for him, aaaaaand I find him pretty useless... plus, I didn't want Albus and Lily to pretend to be happy because he did do anything YET!

please review!

Dani- Chan- sssigning out!


	3. Dormitories and a new friend

**Third chapter. Aren't you happy? I know I am!**

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter…school, showcases, performances… you know. I had to practice and didn't have a lot of time to write!**

**Without much to say- here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Dormitories and a new friend against the blond!****

* * *

**

It was arranged the Scorpius and Alfred will sleep in the boys dormitories, along with James, Sirius, Peter, a guy named Ross and Remus- that preferred to sleep in the boys dormitories with his friends then in the head boy's dormitory with Evans, that slept in the girls' dormitory with Alice and her friends anyways.

Lily Anne would sleep in the fifth year girl's dormitory, and another bed would be added for her, likewise in the boys' dormitory.

"Lily!" Lily Anne rushed the older red haired side, away from two Ravenclaw girls that continued straight in the corridor instead of up the moving staircase.

"What is it?" Lily asked the grinning girl- she just made Albus walk into a wall…

"I was wondering if there are Quiddich tryouts and when…and if you know of course!" she beamed, knowing all- too well who was the captain of the quiddich team- her father couldn't stop saying how proud he was when James and then Albus became captains. "Third generation of Potter!" he always said…

_THAT was mega embarrassing_! She shook her at the memory.

She made sure to ask Lily loud enough so her very young grandfather would hear her- he was walking with Remus and Sirius behind the three girls (Lily, Lily Anne & Alice…)

"Oh, oh!" beamed James as soon as he could separate himself from Sirius, whose hand was around his head… choking…

Lily Anne turned to face James, her grin growing inch by inch… a few more inching and it will be considered a very evil smirk.

"I'm the captain if the quiddich team" the hazel eyed boy throw off Sirius and jumped to the younger flower.

"At least he can do that right." Lily took the left staircase and jumped over the second step.

_There is a really good short cut if we…_ Lily Anne wondered, looking at a statue, but _we are new…we're not suppose to know that…_ she pouted unconsciously.

"What's wrong?" James poked her, the younger girl wiggled her eyebrow, "Nothing, just remembered something really annoying" she said and re-grinned.

"About the quiddich try outs?" she poked the taller boy's cheek, "oh, right!" he beamed, "we already told Alfred and Scorpius- tryouts are going to be held this weekend."

Sirius crawled back to the group after being pushed down a few stairwells, and hooked his arms around Lily Anne's shoulders.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scorpius and Albus were walking at the back, chatting with Remus and Alice.

Albus knew what the future held for those two, and felt really sorry for the two.

Alice; going crazy at such a young age, and not being able to live at all.

Remus; his best mates dying and him staying alone, and then dying right after having Teddy…

Teddy grew up with the Potters (and the Weasleys); Harry being Teddy's godfather had nothing to do with that, Harry would have still taken Teddy in, which is exactly what he did after Andromeda died.

"So any special rules we should know about?" Albus kid happily, Remus grinned back at him, "well," the sandy haired boy said thoughtfully.

"Don't ever try waking James or Sirius up before 8:30 or you'll get hurt" he held one finger up, Albus chuckled, "this bloke here is the same" Scorpius rolled his eyes at his beset friend's behavior.

"Two," a second finger went up, "if you want to take a shower in the morning, better do it before James or Sirius, it takes them hours to get out" he sighed at the memory.

"Three, do NOT look under Peter's bed, we never found out what makes the freaky noise from under there…" Albus and Scorpius blinked "should we be freaked?" the black haired asked, Remus shook his head shortly. "We put some spells and charms around the whole area, nothing can come out" he explained. The two nodded in respond.

"Four… don't worry about the girls that are sometimes run across the dormitory at the morning, its normal" he shrugged while the other two looked surprised.

"Sirius" Remus said causally, answering the unspoken question.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, I heard that you play quiddich," Sirius said playfully, wiggling his eyebrows.

"… Anything else you heard about me?" she skipped a vanishing step that she would have probably fallen into if she was a second behind in her skipping. James couldn't help but wonder how she knew it was there.

"Only that you are way too friendly for your own good." The grey eyed boy (man… at 17, do you consider them man or boys???) smirked, Lily turned red, "excuse me while I kill my brother" she growled and made a move to leave, but Sirius's arm locked around her neck. "Don't worry about it," James laughed "we'll save you from the wrong crowd" He said. Lily grinned "this girl doesn't need saving, she can kick some ass by herself, thank you very much!" she joked while escaping the older boys arms (both Sirius and James).

"Oh, really?" James called after her while Sirius laughed. "You can ask Alfred is you want to, he was a whipped cream after I finished with him" She nodded at the two, "Sure you did" Sirius said as he reached the red headed girl.

"You two are worse then my brothers!!!" She pouted as the two wrapped their arms around her shoulders.

James didn't know what came over him, maybe it was just the fact that this girl looked so much like his Lilikins yet acts so… right, that made him feel slightly protective and wanted to get close to her. Usually, he wouldn't be so friendly, maybe a joke or a two, but not laughing like this and acting like a really bother- which is exactly as she said.

Sirius's case was different, since he first laid his eyes on that girl, he wanted her (I think I'm exaggerating a bit…), she was younger, her red hair wasn't exactly like Evans's if you took a good look, it was wilder and a bit darker, making her bright emerald eyes shine ever brighter. She had some bode there, slimy yet curvy, like a good chaser or seeker should look like, small and quick.

When she didn't start acting like Lily, he was relieved, that's why he asked her about her relationship with the two other new boys, and was really annoyed that the blond one was her boyfriend.

_But not to worry, I will get her_ he smirked to himself.

Her behavior was really cool with him. Unlike the other girls in the school, she had some guts in her; walking up to every table, 'making friends' on her first EVENING!!

He was kind of impressed, making him want her more.

That's why he was acting like a complete idiot right now.

The group stopped in front of the fat lady.

"The password, please?" the woman asked, "Quiddich world cup" Lily said and turned around.

"Every few weeks the password changes, remember the passwords given to you other wise you'll be stuck out until someone comes" she said and walked thought the now open passage.

"Ouch, is she always like that?" Lily Anne asked Sirius, who was chuckling quietly.

"Hmm, hmm" he nodded and turned her to look at James "he's drooling" he pointed out. "James," Lily Anne (I should have given her a different name…that would be annoying as well!!!) snapped her fingers, waking James from his temporary daydreaming.

"What?" he blinked, his eyes snapping 'awake'. Sirius and Lily stood there for a moment, staring at the hazel eyed MAN (!!! I'll go with man...or should it be teen?), but a second after they started laughing madly, scaring the shit out of some younger years that passed them to go threw the passage into the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

**I just realized I made the head boy and girl (namely Lily and Remus [sorry! I totally forgot it was James, not Remus!!! ) walk with the new people instead the first years… I'm sorry again! It's just that I'm trying to think of new thing to write about and I kinda need then all in Peter was just thrown out of the window!!! so forgive me! K?**

**I'm going to fix it when I have time!**

* * *

Back to today's chapter!! Imagine a man's voice

"What's wrong with you?" James patted the two back as they started gasping.

"Never mind!" Lily caught her breath, "come on, Sirius" she joined James with patting Sirius's back.

"Okay! Okay! I'm okay, stop!" Sirius stood straight, pushing the two away from him.

"Lils! Are you coming?" Albus asked his sister. Sirius stared at the two, _déjà vu_… he couldn't help but think.

A few minutes later in the common room.

"Come on Lily Anne, I'll show you to the fifth year dormitory" Lily said as she grabbed Alice's arm, "Come on blondie, you too" she said and pulled the blond girl behind her.

"Okay Lily, I'll be right there" Lily Anne said as she hugged her brother and kissed Scorpius, "have a good night guys" she smiled as she ran after Lily.

She knew where were the dormitories- of course, she's knew the school like the back of her hand…well, she was sure she had a lot of things to find out about the school, and couldn't help but grinned stupidly as the fact.

She loved walking around the school, finding new things every time, pulling pranks and just hanging out with some ghosts.

The three climbed up the circular stairwell.

"Here we are," Alice said, "If you need anything, come over" Lily smiled, "I hope you'll have a good night!" the two hugged her; "you too guys" she waved as she walked into the dormitory.

In the big room, there were five beds, four of them already taken.

Rachel Tomason wasn't in the room, her bed was messy and a pink shirt was on it.

Carol Missir wasn't there also, but unlike Rachel, her bed was neat.

A blond haired girl was on the bed with the trunk that said 'Sally Brany', she was brushing her hair and didn't take much noticed of the new girl.

Her last dorm mate was Jade Quiner.

The girl lay on her bed, reading a thick book that Lily couldn't identify. Her dark brown hair was slightly curly and all over the place, a pair of small frameless glass low on her nose, behind them, her brilliant sharp blue eyes shifted to Lily before going back to the unidentified book.

"Jade Quiner," Jade held up her hand, still not looking at Lily.

"Lily Anne Patterson" she shook the fragile looking hand.

She walked to the unoccupied bed that was between the 'Jade Quiner' and 'Carol Missir'. It said 'Lily Anne Patterson' (I almost wrote Potter there… phew!) so she figured that's her bed…duh!

Lily took her shrunken trunk out of her pocket and enlarged it.

The blond haired girl jumped in surprise.

"Don't do that!" Sally Brany screeched, Lily smirked, _God! This one is a joke!_ She thought in satisfaction, _doesn't matter when, there will always be those ones…_

"Don't do what?" she shrugged while grinning, making Sally growl, "don't surprise me like that!" she explain and took a good look at Lily.

"So you are the new girl, ha?" the blond's angry face turned over.

"Took you long enough," Jade said quietly, though loud enough for both Sally and Lily to hear.

"Well Ms. I'm-so-cleaver. Why don't you and your books have a make over together, maybe the book got some good advice!" the blond laughed hysterically over her own lame joke.

* * *

**Sorry to people who are blond and don't act like that. **

**I have my own share of blond people in my life- most act like that, but they usually dye their hair blond…my blond friend (the one that was born like that) is only crazy!**

**So again, I don't really like blonds, mainly platinum blond I'm not talking about the Malfoys…again- they were born like that!!! but if you are not like that- which you probably aren't cuz you read Harry Potter! ( ) I'm sorry if I insulted!!!**

**Forgive me!**

* * *

Lily frowned, what the hell was her problem? 

Sally noticed the red head's frown, "don't worry, honey," she smirked to Lily. "Unlike Ms. Ravenclaw-wanna-be, you are actually a natural beauty" she made a move to touch Lily's wild flowing hair, but Lily snapped at her before that.

"P-L-E-A-S-E," she emphasized walking to Jade, whose face was red all over.

"Ms. Gryffindor-definitely here," she sat on Jade's bed reaching out for a flowing brown lock, "is ten times prettier and real then you are, Ms. Braty." She smirked happily as Sally's doll face turned into a shocked one.

Lily though that Braty will be a good pet name for Sally Brany. She was an immature brat who didn't have a clue about what real beauty, or how to be a friend, she _didn't even noticed when I walked in!_ The red head though angrily.

"Oh, okay then!" Sally snapped back at Lily, which continued smirking-she may be nice, but not THAT nice. "If you want to be with Quiner here, go ahead, just remember- that means you're my enemy, you little bitch!" she threatened. [ a bad word!!!

Lily shrugged "sure, why not" was what she said before Sally stormed out of the dorm and she turned back to Jade- whose face was no longer red, but her eyes were glimmering with tears threatening to fall.

"Thanks" Jade wiped her eyes.

"You are taking Braty too seriously," Lily took Jade's glasses and cleaned then with her soft robes. "You are gorgeous, and she is just jealous." She smiled reassuringly.

"Thanks" Jade took the glasses and sat up. "God, I hate her so much" she sniffed as Lily's hand massaged circles on her back.

"So you were the one that walked around the house tables in dinner?" Jade said as she recovered. Lily grinned "yup".

"Why...I mean," the brunette said in a hurry "most people rather to leave the other houses be, especially Slytherin…" the brunette squirmed while Lily's grin widen.

"When I was younger, I realized that anyone is a member of each house," Lily said mysteriously.

Jade tilted her head cutely, making Lily jump her, "did I already tell you; you are cute?" Jade blushed, "thanks…about the houses thing?" she said expectedly, "I'm sly and cunning, clever, brave, chivalry (is that right?), loyal and probably a smart ass, I can't say I belong only to Gryffindor" Lily explained.

Jade's look turned into a questioning one, "come on, you can't tell me you are only... brave and chivalry?" the red headed girl sighed, "…I'm not…" Jade said quietly, "exactly!" Lily beamed "that's why I'm want to be friends with everyone… don't ask" she held up her hand, "it's a way-too-friendly problem", Jade burst out in laugher.

**By 11 pm**, the two newly- friends were already clean and ready to go to sleep, but Lily was too excited.

"Come on Jade!" Lily pulled Jade's arm, trying to get her out of the big bed.

"Lils, we need to wake up early tomorrow, let's go to sleep." Jade pulled against Lily.

"But I have to say goodnight to Scorpius and Alfred!" Lily whined.

The red head told about 'the new hot blondie' –as Jade called his so kindly, being her boyfriend, and that the 'other hot guy' was her brother.

But the two were already in their PJ; Lily in one of Albus's boxers and a tank black top, while Jade wore short shorts that showed off her nice tanned legs["seriously, you have to show those off!" Lily And a short t-shirt that showed her flat tuned stomach.

"Didn't you say your goodnights before you came up?" Jade grunted helplessly.

"But Janyyyyyyy" Lily whined, "I don't want to go alone!"

Jade looked around, to see if any of their dorm mated were awake or around. None were.

"Fine!" the brunette gave up, "but let's makes it quick." She said as she climbed out of her bed.

The two walked down quietly, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention.

When they reached the seventh years boys dorm, Lily didn't bother knocking before entering, even though Jade almost managed to hold her back.

Inside the first thing she saw was Sirius's bare back, none of the other guys were around, thought the curtains around two of the beds were closed.

Sirius didn't seemed to notice her, but when he turned slightly, a familiar blond girl appeared, topless- I might add.

"EWWW!!! My young, virgin eyes!" Lily yelled with her hands slapping on her eyes, making Sirius and Sally yelp in surprise, in a second Jade got into the room, only to get a view on Sally exposed…chest, we should call it.

Sally's chest area was humongous in Lily's and Jade's opinion, but that's for later…

"What's wrong…" Jade asked, worried out of her smart little mind, but her voice trailed off when she saw the two-busy- people.

She blushed madly. While the other two girls were red as a traffic light as well.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sally screamed once she got herself fixed up, Sirius was too busy thinking about what Lily Anne is going to say to care. [remember-her seeing him with another girl is a bad thing… especially cuz he wants to have his way with her in more then one way!!!

He was also busy with staring at Jade's and Lily's bodes… _god! Why the hell are they wearing robes over those?_ He couldn't he but complain.

"Actually," Lily started, she wasn't blushing, but she definitely wished she hadn't seen what she just did.

Her voice made Sirius snap out of his trance.

"We were here to show off our HOT" she wiggled her eyebrows "bodies to the cute boys here…" she got a glare from Jade, "and…" she stretched "to say goodnight to my brother and Scorpius" she smirked at Sally's dumb look.

"Who?" the blond blinked, she was not too happy about the whole situation.

"Where are they?" Lily asked the black haired boy. He pointed to the bathroom.

Lily smirked and then put up a fake frown. "Alfred! Scorpius!…"she walked to the closed door and start banging on it, "who else is in there?" she asked Sirius "James and Remus" he said, "James! Remus!" she yelled again.

"Get out, we know you're in there…"she paused" I hope you are not doing anything illegal to Scorpius, cause he's MY pretty boy!" she smirked at the three bystanders' shocked faces.

They waited for a moment before the door swung open, and James walked out, soon followed by Albus, Scorpius and a frowning Remus.

"And we were just having fun!" Albus said in sarcastic disappointment.

"I'm sure you did…" Lily replied boringly. "So you let them listen on your 'date'? ha Sirius?" the younger red headed girl smirked. Sirius smirked right back at her, "well, it is my fault they aren't getting any, I'm just too handsome" he flipped his long hair.

"I'm saving myself for Evans!" James yelled jumping on Sirius.

"Then you'll be a virgin when you die!" Sirius tackled him.

"Yeah, right" Albus whispered to himself. He was standing next to Jade, and she was able to hear him. _What does he mean?_ She wondered, but shrugged it off.

"ARGGG!" Sally, whose been standing there, not really sure what's going on, finally snapped.

"What the hell is going on!? You still didn't explain yourself!" she yelled at Lily. All of the people in the room quieted down.

"I don't know if you noticed, but we came in three- as in, three 'new kids'" Lily used air quotes. "The 'hot blond one'," she smirked, at Jade mostly "is Scorpius Malrod…" she paused to let Sally understand the information, "my boyfriend" she said slowly, as she was talking to a five years old.

Sally's eyes widen in surprise, the blond one was the new girl's boyfriend? Life sucks!

"And the other hot one," another smirked to Jade, "is my big brother, Alfred Patterson… now if you mind, me and my totally cool and hot" she winked Jade, "new friend would like to go to sleep today," she walked to Scorpius and kissed his lips, "goodnight then" she said as she walked to Albus and hugged him.

Albus hugged her back, when he let go he turned to Jade and said "Alfred Patterson," he offered his hand, "nice meeting ya" he grinned.

Jade shook his hand "Jade Quiner, you too" she said and Lily wrapped her arm around her waist, "we'll go and do our own little business," she winked at Sirius and James when they gave her a surprised look. "Alfred," she kicked her brother at the shin, "Try not harassing Scorpius too much." She smile and walked out of the dorm with Jade.

"Geese, I'm leaving!" Sally was the only girl left in the room again, but this time, the room was full of attractive boys that didn't really want her company.

Sirius didn't even turn as she stormed out of the door.

"Hmfff…hahaha!!!" James and Albus couldn't stop their laughter anymore. A second after Sally left, the two look alike burst.

"What's so funny?" Remus scowled at the two.

"This whole scenario is hilarious!" James said.

"How that blond girl was so shocked when we came out of the washroom," Albus continued James.

"Was that Lily Anne who screamed something about eyes?" James asked, really curious.

"Oh, yeah!" Sirius grinned and scratched the back of his head, "she kind of walked in when Sally was topless…and it was something like- my virgin eyes…" he trailed off, and a second fit of laugher was heard from the other guys.

**11:15**

All of the washed up and ready for bed guys –which meant everybody- were in their assigned bed [or were they… the 'Sally argg' as the accident was now know as still fresh in their minds.

The guys were talking about stuff, you know, guy stuff [the truth is- I'm a girl so I'm not really sure what 'guys stuff' are… but I'm guessing quiddich and girls…xP

After they talked about their favorite quiddich teams, in which Scorpius and Albus had to do some fast thinking because they didn't know how were the teams of this time in comparison to teams in their own time.

Then they talked about girls they dated and the ones they wanted to date [do you need the coughs? that is, until Remus fell asleep.

Finally they reached the topic Sirius wanted to hear about… actually, it's a sub topic.

"Lily Anne is crazy, mate!" James blurted, Albus grinned. "I know, I've been living with her."

"No, I mean, really! If I wasn't into Lily I would probably go after her!" James smirked at Sirius. Scorpius growled, "Don't even think about it!" the blond said thought his white gritting teethes.

He didn't want anyone planning on hitting on HIS girlfriend.

It took him long enough to actually ask Lily to date him, he didn't want some playboy that was her grandfather's age to ruin the relationship they got.

"We know, we know!" James said worriedly, he didn't wasn't anyone taking his Lily either… even if they weren't really 'together' yet.

"Lily Anne is fifth year, we don't do fifth years" Sirius joked, making all the wake guys turn to him sharply. He laughed nervously under their glares, "Okay, so I don't do fourth years…"

"Anyways, she's Scorpius's now" Albus passed his hand throw his hair.

"So don't even think about it!" the blond hisses again.

"Calm down, mate! We were only joking!" James held his hands parallel to his body, in protective gesture. "Right, Padfoot?" he asked his long haired friend, who looked at him with a little blank look, before snapping back into reality.

"Of course we were joking!" Sirius said loudly, smiling his big, full of white, straight teeth smile.

"Besides, I put 10 gallons she is SO not interested!" Albus grinned knowingly at Scorpius, who managed grinning back though his anger.

James and Sirius decided not to ask.

Scorpius yawned, "I'm going to sleep now guy," he lay back on the soft mattress. "Good night then." He yawned again and pulled the nice, warm blanket over himself.

(oh, I love my blanket, especially in the winter after getting out of the shower)

Albus soon followed though, pulling the thick red blanket over his toned body.

"Good night" James said while he took off his glasses, putting then on the little table besides his bed.

"Night," Sirius said quietly, turning off the candle next to his bed.

But the handsome boy didn't go to sleep, for some reason, this Lily Anne girl was acting so out of place, and he kind of liked it. But he couldn't help but wonder; WHY? Why was she acting like that, it couldn't be only because she was friendly and had a 'big heart'. People who get chosen for Gryffindor will never even think about talking to a Slytherin…besides insulting, of course.

He lay quietly, listening how everybody's breath slows down and become peaceful.

_I'll ask her about it tomorrow_, he finally decided,_ I'm too sleepy now_.

By 11:30, all the boys in the seventh year dormitories were in deep sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 3 is done! I think this is longer then the first two!!!...hopefully...**

**Thanks for all your reviews people! I love them, they make me feel like writing more!**

**I've being thinking about a way for the past people to find out about the future people… I have few options that I –literally- slept on…and I think I need more time to sleep on…**

**I was wondering if you like the idea of Sirius 'kinda' chasing after Lily…even if Scorpius is her boyfriend…**

**Do you really want the Marauders to find out about our cute time travelers??**

**Tell me what you think… do you feel like another time traveler to arrive? I think I'm going to sent one more person back to the past… or the other way…. (Insert evil laugher)**

**Thank for all the reviews, I hope you liked this chapter, and review even more! The next chapter will be posted much faster if you will!!!**

**I'm A PureEvil.**


	4. DADA class, a fight and a bet

**I don't have much to say.**

**I abviously do not own HP, if I did...well...a lot of dead people would be alive and kicking [literally**

* * *

The week soon passed, well...the last two days of it. 

Lily continued hanging out with Jade. It kind of sadden her that when Albus, Scorpius and she will go back to their own time, Jade would be a grandma, or worse- dead!

The two were on their way to their first DADA class when they crushed into a pack of Slytherins. Some were just exiting the DADA classroom; some were like the two girls, just coming in.

The Gryffindor seventh years just had their class with the Slytherins.

"Oh, who is it if not the little half blood," Belletrix spat happily once she spotted the young red hair girl. Lily continued smiling at the Slytherins, "I see you befriended a little mudblood" she screeched while laughing happily. Jade turned red pretty quickly, she wouldn't let some dumb Slytherin insult her like that! Her blood was as red and as warm (A/N: maybe warmer-remember, snakes are cold blooded) like theirs! Lily blinked a couple of times, "no," she said in a bored tone, making Jade turn to her in sad surprise.

"This is my friend Jade Quiner, I don't know anyone named little mudblood" she smiled at Jade's thanking blue eyes. Belletrix lost her smirk, but regained it pretty quickly. "Just try not touching any of us, you might loose a hand." The black eyes girl warned in delight. Lily smirked at her, "I don't know why you think we would even want to touch you…" Belletrix turned and Lily shuddered violently, "Just thinking about all those germs makes me start shake in disgust" the green eyed girl turned to her brunette friend, "right?" Jade smirked and nodded, adding her own shuddering act.

"Why you stinking mudblood lover," Belletrix hand reached to pull out her wand, but Lily's hand was already around hers and pointing right at the older Slytherin girl, "I'm not afraid to get into trouble," she grinned, Jade pulled out her own wand, and was standing back to back with Lily, covering her. "I have a stick, and I'm not afraid to use it!" Jade chuckled as she said it, Lily also laughed to herself. The two looked around themselves, "eight against two, you Slytherins are such cowards" Lily smirked.

"…So I said 'no, I'm Sirius!'" Sirius's voice interrupted the little unofficial duel. Sometime after Albus's voice could be heard "Sirius, you told me that one twelve times already!" he sounded pretty desperate. "Hey, Sirius, Alfred, do you mind come and rescue us?" Lily called out, "calling the rest of your mudblood lovers' friends? Ha, Patterson?" Belletrix nodded her head, signaling the rest of the Slytherins to put away their wands, which they did. Lily and Jade looked around them, blinking in surprise, "that's one cool system…" Jade said dizzily, "ha, ha" Lily nodded.

"What's going on?" Albus and Sirius rushed into the hallway, "nothing, nothing," said Lily while putting away her wand, soon followed by Jade, "just a little run with the Slytherins…"Lily walked up to Albus and patted his head, "BLACK," she said sharply, making Sirius and two another people in the Slytherin's crowd jump, but before any of them could say anything, Lily turned to Belletrix, "If you still want that duel, then fight me alone, or are you scared to lose to a little Gryffindor?" Lily grinned evilly. Belletrix smirked back, "Sure, but be prepared, I won't hold back only because you're younger." With that she walked off, five or six other green wearing students walking after her.

The two Slytherins left were two fifth year, walking towards the classroom door. One of them was an unfamiliar pretty boy [A/N: sorry, I just love pretty Slytherins…Bad, Dani-chan! BAD!Yeah…keep reading! And the other was pretty familiar; he had a pretty long, black, flowing hair, it almost reached the bottom of his neck. His eyes were dark, the colour couldn't be placed exactly, but they looked blue or brown. Sharp yet rather chubby features, he was tall, much taller the Lily and Jade.

Sirius frowned as the two walked past them, then Lily made the connection, that Slytherin kid looked like Sirius, but who was he? Most likely Sirius's brother…Lily was going to ask after the Slytherins were far enough from hearing.

"So…" Albus passed a hand through his hair, trying to comb it a little. "What exactly happen?" he asked the two younger girls. "Belletrix started it!" Lily screeched immediately, knowing that even if Albus acted all goofy and stuff, if you start a fight, you'll get it…big time. [Albus is pacifist; he's against war; though he wouldn't hesitate joining one it's really needed. "She called Jade a mudblood and was about to pull her wand first." She explained in a hurry. Albus rolled his eyes, it was always the same; Lily was a fast drawer, that's why she always got in trouble. Albus and James(as in their brother James) blamed it on WAY too much time with their dad- _Boys are dangerous, you have to move quickly if someone jumps you! _He always said, to which the two brothers always say, 'that's _what we're here for!_'

"Spar me…" the older Potter (or Patterson) sighed, Lily smiled at Jade, while walking passed the two guys, "no problem, see you later then…" she then remembered the Slytherin boy from before."And Sirius," the taller boy turned to the two, "yeah?" he replied, grinning from one ear to another, "who was that guy? Is he your brother?" as she said that, Sirius's face got darker. "Not anymore." Was the only thing he said before storming off, Albus sent Lily a scowl and soon followed Sirius to their next class.

Lily turned to Jade, her face was frowning and she looked questioning. Jade sighed, "That's Regulus black, he was a nice kid at our first year, but then Black and her minions turned into one of them… I think Sirius was really disappointed when Regulus was sorted to Slytherin." She explained, "Oh…" Lily moaned quietly, but had nothing else to say.

Lily noted it when all the Slytherins in the group pulled out their wands, Regulus wand didn't leave his pocket for a second. _Maybe Blacktrix didn't turn him into…someone, or is it something? Like her._ Lily wondered.

Jade and Lily sat next to each other, their teacher, Mr. Dullmod [that's random- but I don't think I have a real idea of who was the teacher then… already had his book opened and back turned, he was writing something on the board behind him, so Lily turned to Jade, who was about to open her book to the right page and started to talk.

"So…Jadush" she smirked at Jade rising eyebrow, "yes, Lilylush?" the brunette replied in amusement.

Lily told Jade to call her Lily, and that most people call her only Lily, Lily Anne is too long, so Jade just called her Lily, or Lils or whatever.

"I was wondering, do you have a crush at this time?" Jade turned pink.

"Not really" she replied while trying to avoid Lily's eyes. "Do you expect me to believe that?" Lily raised an eyebrow, making Jade pout, "I was hoping you would."

"So… who is it?" excitement could be heard in Lily's voice. Jade leaned in and whispered into Lily's ear.

…

"That's a nasty burn you got there" Scorpius pointed out, staring at James's forearm. "Evans hexed me," he sighed, "my wife to be is so powerful" his eyes sparked as he laughed happily as he held his arm up to everybody to see. "Doesn't it hurt, though?" the blond asked, poking the burned flesh. James hissed as jerked his arm away violently, and cuddled it into his body. "Bloody arse, of course it does," he growled though clenched jaw. "Sorry," Scorpius grinned and James rolled his eyes.

"Guys!" Sirius yelled as he turned into the hall the two were walking in.

Albus was trying to keep up, and was kind of managing to. "Sirius, Alfred, took you long enough!" James patted their backs when they actually walking next to him and Scorpius. "Well, it was Lily Anne's fault," Sirius grunted, "We had to fight off about ten bloody Slytherin because off her!" he looped his arm around Scorpius's shoulders, "is she always in a need for protection?" he smirked happily. Before Scorpius could respond Albus laughed; "yeah, right! They took care of the Slytherins all by themselves. Someone's imagination is running wild" he joked as he patted Sirius's shoulder.

"They?" Scorpius asked Albus, he had thought it was Lily against the Slytherins. "Jade was there as well" Albus explained, "Lils and Jade are getting really close, ha?" Scorpius asked, a bit worried about what's going to happen once the three had to go back to their own time. "At least she got a girl friend…"Albus looked thoughtful for a second "that means I owe her a gallon" he whined, Scorpius laughed "she always wins at the end!"

"Now, partner up, I want everyone to think about a happy moment and remember: _Expecto Patronum_" Professor Dullmod explained.

[**A/N: sorry, but I really wanted to put this in, since it's kind of dark time when Voldemort was building his army and shit… yeah… sorry.**

Lily grabbed Jade's arm and stood up, she saw Sally was paired up with some guy she didn't know, _I think his name is Drake_ she wondered as she walked past the two, Jade and she sticking out their tongues to Sally and waving at the boy, who waved back before getting a little hit from Sally. The Professor performed a simple charm that moved all the desks to one side of the classroom, leaving a lot of space for the pairs to stand in.

"You go first" Lily said to Jade, since she already knew the spell. If you wonder why, then you should walk into a walk, maybe the pain will help you memory! Her dad was Harry Potter; he was always concerned about what would happen if the remaining death eaters would rise again. He taught every young member of the family [Teddy and all the Weasley kids included all kinds of hard magic for protection… Lily wasn't good with all of them, but the Patronus Charm was one she actually liked, so she was really good at it. "Okay," Jade shrugged as she closed her eyes and tried to think of a happy memory.

Meanwhile, as she was waiting to see what Jade could do, Lily was looking around the room. Professor Dullmod was walking around, every few steps he would go up to a student and ask them a question. She spotted Sally in the corner, slamming her wand on the brick wall,_ probably trying to fix it_ Lily chuckled to herself.

"_Expecto Patronum_" Jade said and waved her wand. A little silver could emerged from her wand. Lily clapped and smiled, "that was good!" she walked up to Jade and patted her back, but Jade only frowned, "it didn't even looked like an animal!" she grunted. "No one can get it on their first try" Lily reassured her before the old Professor came their way, clapping as he walked. "That was very good for a first time Ms. Quiner" he said in his cracked voice, "10 points to Gryffindor, next time try to think about something even happier" he said before walking off again.

Sally walked to the two, smiling evil all along, her partner sulking behind her.

"Ha! You are not so smart now, are ya!" she laughed in their faces, "I didn't see you do so much better" Jade rolled her eyes at the blond, "and it's you, not ya" Lily grinned at Sally's bad language.

Sally totally ignored the red haired girl, "oh yea," she mad a little pose on, "when I'll see your friend there do anything, then I'll show you my beautiful patronus" she smirked, "probably a worm, or a rat" Lily whispered in Jade's ear, which made her cover her mouth at the thought, "or are you too scared?" Sally said in delight.

"FINE!" Lily played it broken, "I'll do it, but you have to place a bet" at this point, all the people in the room gathered around the four. "A bet?" Sally asked, "if I manage to produce a patronus, as in the animal, you have to do whatever Jade and I ask for a whole week, starting today" Lily winked at Jade's concerned look "and if you win, we do whatever you want" Lily said.

"Agree!" Sally beamed and shook hands with Lily, who tried her best not to smirk back at the blond.

Jade shook her head, Lily knew what she was doing, she could trust her. "Any other bets? Anyone?" Lily asked playfully, surprisingly actually getting a few knots and 3 gallons from the crowd.

Professor Dullmod watched in interest, this Lily Anne girl was very interesting.

Lily took a few seconds to think of a happy memory. At the end she decided on the one of Teddy and Victorice announcing they were getting married, every time she recalled that one she wanted to jump in happiness.

She took a deep breath and whispered "_Expecto Patronum_". A sliver animal burst out of Lily's wand; it had four legs. The tiger paced in the air gracefully, jumping to meet the surprised Professor and ran between the surprised students, back to Lily, who was smirking to Sally. The tiger stood next to Lily, she moved her hand down, as if to stroke it, but just before her hand touched the silvery animal, it disappeared.

Everybody in the room stood there quietly, too shocked to see a person in their year able to perform such a powerful, no to mention difficult, spell, then Jade broke the silence by hitting lily's arm playfully. "Why didn't you tell me you could do it before you made the bet?" she smiled in relieve. "What's the point then?" Lily grinned at her, "Besides, it's a nice way to see if you trust me" at that Lily really got hit, "of course I trust you" Jade said.

"Wonderful" Professor Dullmod clapped again. "60 points to Gryffindor for producing such a wonderful patronus" he said to the class before turning to Lily. "Where did you learn to do such a powerful patronus?" he asked the beaming girl. "My dad taught me." She answered simply before turning away from him.

"Arggg!" Sally growled again, "it's not fair, she already knew how to do it!" she whined to Drake only to find out he isn't next to her any longer.

"Where did you learn to do that?" the brown haired boy said in amazement, "it's nothing; my dad taught me some things" Lily shrugged happily before turning to Sally. "Our bet" she smirked, "oh yeah!" Jade started a little victory dance, to which Lily joined quickly.

"Okay students, get back to practicing!" Professor Dullmod had yelled, walking up between the huddling students. Quickly, all the students went back to pairs. Lily noticed that a lot of people stood next to her and Jade.

"Did your dad really teach you all that powerful magic?" the Slytherin that walked with Regulus Black asked her. She nodded, looking a little puzzled as of why he is talking to her. "Nice going, Patterson" Regulus, who paired up with the dark haired boy, said smirking. Jade and Lily looked at the two as if the two boys just confessed their undying love to them. "Thanks," she smirked back and nudged Jade.

"Practice!" the professor yelled from the other side of the classroom. The two Slytherins gave him a brief look before nodding curtly at the two girls and walked away from them.

"You have to teach me!" Jade beamed at Lily when they were finally left alone. "It's not about knowing how to do it, it's about focusing on a powerful happy memory" she explained grinning. "Now, what did you think about last time?" the red headed girl asked, "about the day I got sorted to Gryffindor" Jade recalled, Lily looked at her as if she just lost her brain. "Are you bloody crazy? That's not nearly strong enough for anything!" Jade looked startled "especially since you are a muggle born, did you actually care of to which house you well be chosen to?" Lily wondered and Jade blushed and shook her head. "Think about the time you got your letter, or when you discovered you were magic!" Lily suggested. "Okay," Jade tried again, "think of how you felt at the moment, bring the happiness back up" Lily instructed.

"Okay…"

"Shhh! Concentrate!" Lily growled and Jade closed her eyes.

Lily stood there, looking at Jade for a few moments. After a minute or so, Jade's lips tugged into a little smile, then she yelled, her face full of concentration "_Expecto Patronum!_". From her wand, a deformed cloud of silverness shot out, this time it was bigger and stronger, it didn't exactly looked like an animal, but it was getting there. "That was great!" Lily jumped, "it was better…"Jade said grumpily, still not satisfied about the result.

Lily looked at her, pouting, "It was only your second try! I mean, look around," Lily took a hold of Jade's shoulders and spun her slowly, "no one else got his little cloud thingy going that big!" she massaged her shoulders, Jade frown broke into a little smile, "that's better!" Lily grinned. "Now try again!"

"I came to a conclusion," Lily said as the two packed up their things, "yeah? What is it?" Jade looked at Lily, she was already ready to go, it was Lily who took three million years to put her books into her back.

"We need to create more of those happy memories everybody keeps on talking about," the red headed girl grinned happily, "I mean, you don't have enough happy memories with me!...I need to make a list!" Lily jumped as took her quill and ink out of her bag again, along with a piece of parchment.

"Why do you need to make a list?" Jade chuckled at Lily weird behavior, Lily just send her isn't-it-obvious look, and started writing, "one, Jade and Lily beat up some Slytherins ass" Jade chuckled. "Two, have a snowball fight" Lily wrote and then turned to Jade "did you ever participated in a snowball fight?" Jade shook her head, "I never had friends to play with, and I was studying" the brunette said sadly, Lily smiled at her "don't worry, this year, we are so gonna win!" at that Jade smiled.

"Now, three…go on some cool adventure- definitely got to break some rules" Lily smirked as she wrote that, but Jade looked terrified, "breaking the rules? We can't do that! We could lose house pointed, get detentions or even worse! Get expelled!" Lily blinked at her, "are you a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw!? Come on, have some guts!" Jade made a face, "besides, I got some tricks up my sleeve" Lily said in reassurance.

Right when the two were about to walk through the doorway, Professor Dullmod called Lily back to him. "I'll see you later! Tell Albus and Scorpius that I'll be right there, I'm sure they are going to jump you" Lily said with a grin. "No problem, see you later" Jade returned the grin, and walked away.

"Yes Professor?" Lily looked at the Professor, her previous grin disappeared. "Ms. Patterson, great job today in class," he complimented with a smile. "May I know what you were thinking about?" Lily knew that one was coming; she summoned a chair and sat down in front the desk.

"A person that I consider as big brother and my cousin Victorice announced going to get married, I love the two very much and it meant teddy was really going to become a part of the family" she smiled "I was so happy when they announced it" her smile was so big, the old Professor couldn't help but feel excited, that little girl had such a big heart, to produce such a strong patronus by thinking about someone else's happiness yet connecting it to oneself, very big heart.

"Do you have a lot of memories as such?" he asked and Lily nodded, _interesting_, "What is it you wanted professor? I'm sure it wasn't to discuss my memories" Lily turned back to her calm self. "Of course, how silly of me, I was wondering if you would demonstrate how to cast a proper patronus for my sixth and seventh year classes?" he asked, Lily looked at him in confusion, her eye browns hiden under her ponytail.

"Why do you need me? You could perform it yourself" she wondered. "Of course I could, but I think the students would react better if they saw that a younger person is able to perform it" he explained, "I see…but why all the years learning the Patronus together? Aren't the seventh year suppose to be able to do it already?" she asked, really curious about it. "Well, Dumbledore decided that it's necessary for younger students to learn how to cast the Patronus, just in case something might happen" "in case Voldemort would get the dementors of Azkaban to his side" she completed him. Dullmod fidgeted, "yes, yes, that's the case" he said.

"Would you do it?" he asked, full of hope, Lily shrugged "sure, way not" _this way I could kick Belletrix's ass as well!_ She smirked mentally. "Thank you, I take care of talking with your teachers, you may go" he said and Lily got up and turned to leave, "oh, remember; in two days, first thing on the morning for the sixth and right after for the seventh." He said after her, she waved at him "okay" and left to the great hall for some lunch.

* * *

**[Back in time, to when Jade left the classroom**

* * *

Jade reached the Gryffindor table and looked around for Albus and Scorpius. 

She found the two, the were sitting in the middle of the long table, with the Marauders, as she walked to the six guys [I had to return Peter, he had to come back in some point…sadly she noticed a particular blond girl that was sitting with Sirius Black…or on Sirius Black in second thought.

"Hey!" she greeted, "Jade, right?" Albus asked as he made place for her to sit. Jade nodded and sat down, "how are you Sally dear?" she smirked as she asked Sally in a concerned voice. She got a glare in return, "Oh my, I think you got something, you are so pale, or maybe it's because you just lost the bet of your life?" Jade started laughing, as Sally inhaled sharply, letting go of Sirius's neck, all the boys around them looked at them in confusion. "I will not do anything for you!" the blond screeched, Jade smirked, "I'll just call Lils on you, we'll see what you'll do or won't do." Jade's smirk widen as Sally got up and ran out of the great hall.

"Explain why you just scared Sally out of here?" Sirius demanded.

"What bet did you have?" James beamed.

"I hope you are not planning on breaking any rules" Remus grunted.

"What was she supposed to do?" Peter squeaked.

"Did Lils showed off again?" Albus smirked.

"Where is Lily?"

"Okay, listen to me carefully."

Jade held her hands up, all those older boys on her made her feel very uncomfortable.

"We just had a lesson about Patronuses, and I couldn't do the spell right on the first time!" she frowned, "Aren't we learning about Patronuses right now?" Sirius asked Remus, who nodded in respond.

"Anyway, Blondie came over to us and laughed at me" Remus and Scorpius frowned, "it's not possible to get the patronus right away, you need years of practicing" Remus said. "Even older people can't do that yet" Scorpius stated. "That's what Lils said, well, after, she made this bet; that if she casts the Patronus right, yes, animal and all" she said when she saw the Marauders amazed looks. "Sally would do whatever we want, for a whole week!" Lily smirked. "And if she can't?" Peter squeaked. "We do whatever she wants" Jade said.

"Are you said that Lily Anne performed a full Patronus?" Remus looked amazed and curious. Jade nodded. "What animal was it?" James grinned. "A tiger" Jade grinned back. "It was so cool, all the class was totally amazed, and few Slytherins actually complimented her!" at that, all the boys frowned, "really?" they all asked harmonically. "I know. Weird" Jade nodded.

"So, you and Lily become really good friends in only a few days," Albus said once the questioning session was over. "Lily is so much fun, I can't help it" Jade smiled at Albus. "You know, in our old school," he started, and then remembered the story Dumbledore told them to tell, _screw it; I can't pretend dad and mom are dead_. "Lily was friends with everyone, of every age and every blood. That's way she is so friendly with everyone now" he explained. "Oh! That explains why she sat with the Slytherins on the first night" _kinda_ Jade thought.

"So where is Lily now?" Scorpius asked, interrupting the little conversation Albus and Jade had going on. "She should be here in a few minutes, Professor Dullmod called her right before we left" Jade said as she started filling two plates with everything she could get a hold of. "Probably asking her how did she do it" James nudged Sirius.

Exactly then, Lily entered the hall.

"Lils! Over here!" Scorpius yelled and waved his hand up above the heads of the people at the table. Lily smirked as she sat down.

"We heard about your little show is DADA today" James grinned at Lily. "Never mind that!" she shrugged it. "I heard Sherry saying that our dear Sally is going nuts, anything to do with it?" Lily wiggled her eye brown at Jade. "Jade here totally made Sirius's 'little date thing'" James sniggered when Sirius frowned angrily, Lily nodded for James to continue "run out with tears in her eyes." James burst into a full lively laughter.

"Really?! Jade that's awesome!" Lily hugged Jade in excitement. "What so good about it!?" Sirius grunted, "She is not my 'little date thing' she had the biggest ti, CHEST" Sirius fix his figure of speech quickly, everyone was glaring at him, and Lily and Jade looked like they were going to hex him to next week. "In the whole school!" he said and got ready to run away.

Jade and Lily folded their arms over their chests. "I feel violated, do you feel violated Jade?" Lily said turning away from Sirius. "Yes, I actually do" Jade responded.

"That's disgusting Sirius!" Lily screeched angrily as She and Jade stared daggers at Sirius, "come on girls, he's a guy, we think like that" James tried saving his best mates reputation, but it was already 6 ft. under. "Excuse me! How about I tell Lily you just said that!" Lily hissed and Jade growled at the two boys, James was about to cry. "PLEASE!!! Don't, I don't have a lot of chances with her anyways! And we just started being friends!" he whined, clutching onto Remus's robes. "You shouldn't have said that mate" the head boy patted his friend's back.

Scorpius took it to his hands to stop the madness, "don't worry Lil, not all of the guys think of how big a girl's chest is" he hugged her to his chest. Lily stuck him a kiss on the cheek before standing up. "Come on Jade, I don't feel like sitting with those perverts! Not you Scorpius" she smiled at him before grabbing one of the full plates. "Let's go Jade" Lily said, Jade looked puzzled. "Go where?" she asked "the Ravenclaws…did you ever tried talking to other houses? Ravenclaws are awesome, and with your brain," Lily winked "they'll think you're awesome as well"

So Jade grabbed her plate and dash off after Lily to the Ravenclaw table, a few fifth years waved at the two and mentioned them to come and sit with them.

"Now look what you did Padfoot! You scared off the only younger girls that won't sleep with you right away!" James poked Sirius's arm. "And the only two actually smart girls that would ever talk to you" Remus added with a shrug. "And they were cool too!" Peter added[…yeah… making the rest of the guys look at him like he had two head instead of one. "I noticed, thank you!" he snapped at them as he smacked James's arm. _Great, you just had to go ahead and open your big mouth; you are such an idiot Sirius!_ Sirius mentally smacked himself.

"I forgot to ask," Albus remembered, "What time are the Quiddich try-outs?" he asked as he popped a little potato into his mouth, "6, be on time, I won't wait for you!" he warned. "Don't worry, we'll be on time" Albus grinned at Scorpius.

* * *

**Lame ending, I know…**

**People, why aren't you reviewing? There are a lot of Alerts and favorites, YET, I have only 13 reviews, this is sooooo frustrating! Next chapter is going to take even more time to write and post, cuz with the three reviews I got for the last one, writing this one was…SAD!!!**

**So take 30 seconds to write a review for this chapter [and other chapters you feel like writing reviews for. It'll make me feel better, and you to read the next chapter fast!**

**Thanks.**

**I'm A PureEvil.**


	5. Quiddich Tryouts

**OKAY! Because there was some confusion before, I'm gonna tell you people now; In the Quiddich part, it is LILY POTTER- DAUGHTER OF HARRY POTTER- SON OF JAMES POTTER! Okay?!**

**Again I said!... if both Lilies are in the same area of 'talking' then Lily (II) will become LILY ANNE!!

* * *

**

**QUIDDICH TRYOUTS**

* * *

Another thing! I made James a CHASER…even though I think he was a seeker… but I wanted to give Albus the glory of being the seeker!

"Quiddich! Quiddich! Quiddich!" Lily sang as she and Jade walked out to the Quiddich field.

It was 5:55 pm; Jade and Lily already finished with all of their afternoon classes, and even managed to complete a little assignment from Professor McGonagall.

Jade's hands moved to the singing red haired girl's mouth. "Be quiet already, the whole world already knows that you are going to the Quiddich try-outs" Jade grunted with her left eye twitching angrily. Lily managed to peel Jade's hands off of her face. "I'm just happy, I love playing Quiddich" Lily emphasized the word LOVE, Jade sighed "I got it the first sixty tumes you said it" Lily grinned at her, "I have to add it to the list! Teach Jade how to fly!" Lily beamed as Jade looked at her, frightened. "I can't ride a broom, I like to keep my feet on the ground!" she said in a hurry, trying to get Lily off the idea, "how can you not love the feeling of the wind in your hair, able to go where ever you what- that's what I call freedom" Lily let out a content sigh. "My freedom is on the ground thank-you- very much" Helen said and Lily shrugged.

The two reached the wide green Quiddich field. Lily continued down the grass, towards the group of red and gold wearing people near the changing rooms, Helen continued with her a little bit and then went up to the viewing platforms (is that right?)

"I see you are not late?" James smiled at her. Sirius was there as well, but he was yelling at some of the sloppier looking people and flirting with the girls. Lily grinned at him and went to stand next to Albus and Scorpius.

The three of them had their own brooms, the ones from the future- the three shrunk them and put them in their trunks, so they won't have to carry them around. They had to take them really slowly and hid them from the eyes of the other people, and besides- the three were a bit scared of the schools brooms… who knew what those old things could or COUDLN'T do!

After a few minutes of waiting, James yelled "Okay. I want everybody that is going try-out for the seeker place to stand over there, to my left, I'll talk to you in a bit" James moved his hand to the left, four people including Albus went to the left. "Beaters go with Sirius" Sirius smirked at all the poor people the walked after him to the back. "Keepers, follow Rene, yes her" James had his arm around a little brunette fourth year, the girl smiled at James as she walked to the right side of the field. "Last but not least, all of you Chasers, grab your brooms, we're going to fly a bit- then, we play" he smirked.

"I want every body to start flying, I'll throw you the quaffel, and you just pass it between each other, without getting hit by the bludgers the beaters will be hitting on you… try scoring as well" he chuckled and left to talk with the seekers.

"This is going to be fun" Lily grinned as Scorpius, "we are making it to the team, both of us!" he said as he surveyed the people around them, smirking his ass off. "Of course we will, and Albus as well" she hugged Scorpius and gave him a little peck on the cheek.

The seekers aired first, some flying close to the ground and some a bit higher. Albus flew the highest, from the ground; he looked like a floating ant.

A few seconds after the 7 beaters flew up with a loud yell from Sirius.

The Keepers were already in front of the three hoops, huddled together.

James released the snitch and the bludgers, who shot out of the chest and restrains they were in right into the air with a sharp 'woom', the snitch just flew up quickly and disappeared. Lily and Scorpius tried their best to keep the tiny golden ball in sight, but James yell made them look back down, Scorpius first and Lily a few seconds after him.

"Okay, go" the tall potter (James) yelled. All of the chasers- 9 in number, aired.

James threw the quaffel up to the air, to be caught by Scorpius.

"You can form teams, three maximum in each team- you can do whatever you would do in a game" James said, then walked to his broom and took off to meet Sirius and Rene.

Lily flew closer to Scorpius, "ready?" Scorpius smirked at the other people who gathered around them. "Yeah, let's show them what we're made of!" Lily grinned as she shot up, away from all the people. Scorpius soon followed as he evaded all the raging people around him.

…

Albus was looking around, not really looking for the snitch yet. He was making sure Lily and Scorpius keep their brooms in a normal speed, people would get suspicious if their brooms would be faster then anyone of the newest ones in the market- which he was sure his grandpa had, seeing he was in love with Quiddich,

It was easy finding his sister and best mate, in the sun, their unique hair stood out more the rest.

Lily had the quaffel, two of the other chasers tried blocking her, but she just played a trick she already played on him; going fast until she was almost touching the other chasers, that back away in fear for themselves, then titling her broom up wards horizontally over their heads, for some reason, it always worked.

Suddenly he saw a little glimpse of gold next to Sirius's head; the said boy was floating next to James, both looking around.

Albus dived quickly, looking around him for any bludgers that may be flying in his direction.

One was, Albus twisted to evade it and continued.

Albus was sure he was going to laugh about it later! Sirius looked at him as if he was about to kill him. Albus smirked as he turned in the slightest degree and felt his cloak flap and slap Sirius's face. A second after, his hand was around the snitch,

The other seekers didn't even notice the snitch next to Sirius's head; they were looking in all the wrong places with all the people around them blocking the view of the entire field.

James grinned at Sirius as Albus flew by them, showing them the snitch in his hand before letting the little ball go and flying off again. "I like him, he's awesome" James beamed. Sirius was still puzzled "I was so sure he was about to kill me!" he yelped. James grinned again, "but what do you think?" he asked seriously. "I think… he's definitely in another level then the others, I bet they didn't even see he dive" Sirius beamed as well.

"Did you see Scorpius and Lily Anne though?" this time Sirius questioned James, the hazel eyed boy half grinned, half smirked. "It's very hard not to, they ha the ball from the beginning and no had managed to take if from them yet" he explained, "and Lily Anne got some awesome tricks up her sleeve!" Sirius said, "Did anyone managed to block them?" he asked curiously, "Not that I saw, Rene managed to stop them though" James answered, "So Rene would be on the team again! That's great!" Sirius smiled and James nodded.

…

Albus caught the snitch 4 times in 15 minutes.

Lily and Scorpius scored about 120 points with the changing keepers, the only one that managed to block their throws was Rene, and she managed to block it twice.

…

The sound of the whistle James borrowed from Madam Hootch could be heard, James did a good job with cleaning it…

"Okay people, the people that got on the team will be posted later this evening, so stay put!" James yelled as all of the flyers were on the ground, most of them looked pretty relieved to be on the safe earth again. Lily was the only one that was still on her broom, her toes were on the ground, but her butt on the broom.

"So… take a shower and change, you can go" Sirius dismissed the panting players.

"That was fun!" Albus beamed at his sister as he tried pulling her off of her broom, she just kicked him. "Yes it was, you were great!" she ruffled his hair, Scorpius grinned at the two, "Teddy would have probably kill both off you for showing off" the blond chuckled.

"Who's Teddy?" James asked, walking to the three, "oh, he's like a big brother" Albus said smiling. "He' parents died in the war and our dad is kind of adopted him" Lily explained when she saw Sirius's confused look. "Oh!" the two sighed.

"Who taught you to fly like that?" James asked in awe, "Which one of us are you asking?" Scorpius sniggered, "…all of you basically".

"We all inherited it… but my dad taught me and Lils some tricks" Albus said cheerfully.

"LILY!!!" Lily's brunette friend ran to them, her waist long hair flying behind her as she ran, it slapped Sirius and Albus faces. She jumped and enveloped Lily into a hug, even though the red haired was her broom. "You were brilliant! I never saw a person fly like that!" Jade beamed.

"Great! Now you try!" Lily laughed when Jade suddenly let go of her and in a flash she stood behind Albus, "yeah…" the brunette laughed nervously, "how about I leave you all good Quiddich players with the flying and I will… cheer you on." all of the 'good Quiddich players' crack up and laugh. "I won't let you fall" Lily said as she flew a bit closer to Jade, "yeah well… maybe in some other time, we have to finish that assignment for potions" Jade said as she backed away. "Fine," the red headed grunted, "you go ahead, I want to stay and fly for a bit longer" Lily said and took off.

"Okay!" Jade waved after her, and then she turned around and frowned. "You all stink, you better take a shower before someone faints" she fanned herself and grinned as the four guys frowned, "You are a little witch, aren't you?!" Sirius grunted smiling. Jade grinned back "that's what I've been told"

…

Later that day- evening

"Okay, everyone, Sirius just hang the paper, there are four new additions to the team!" James yelled in the common room. "This years Quiddich cup will be our!" Sirius roared, making all of the red wearing student in the common room cheer with him.

"Now doesn't that look oddly familiar?" Albus hooked his arms around the now snugging Scorpius and Lily. The two glared at him as they pulled away, but Scorpius answered anyways. "Yes it does" he grinned at Albus, Lily watched the two, "what am I going to do without you for two years?" Lily sighed angrily,

"Homework?" Albus said.

"Get detentions?" Scorpius smirked.

Lily glared "I do those now!" she yelled at the two older guys that were sniggering. "And besides, I was being serious you know!" she frowned. "How can you be serious if I am Sirius?" a loud voice cut off all the actual seriousness in the three's conversation. Albus shook his head, "not another lame pun" he mumbled. "Sirius, that joke is as old as your mom, and as lame as her, would you stop that?" James, who 'stepped in' seconds after Sirius, said. "ppphhhf, fine. Did you see the results?" Sirius asked, "no, not yet" Albus said. James and Sirius smirked to each other, "well, one of you should" Sirius winked to Lily. She sighed, "Here I go" she said as she docked away from Scorpius's and Albus's arms.

"This year Gryffindor's Quiddich team," Lily read quietly to herself, "Keeper; Rene Minquire. Beaters; Sirius Black, Jackson Girginio. Chasers; James Potter, Lily Anne Patterson, Scorpius Malrod. Yes!" she congratulated herself. "Seeker; Alfred Patterson" she finished reading to herself.

…

**NOTE!!!: from here on, Lily would be Lily EVANS and Lily Anne would be Lily POTTER from the FUTURE!!!**

…

"I see you made it to the team" the only other red haired girl in Gryffindor said as she smiled warmly at Lily Anne, the younger girl grinned back. "I don't want to brag, but I flew the best!" she flipped her hair happily, making Lily grinned at her, "stop showing off, someone will think you are related to James with the crazy grin" Lily hit her playfully. Lily Anne raised an eyebrow, "James? Not Potter?" she asked, making Lily frown and turn slightly red. "Potter is getting better, I think it's only appropriate if I call him by his first name, since we are friends" she mumbled, Lily Anne smirked, "only friends?" Lily turned even redder then before "yes only friends!" she growled unhappily. Lily Anne laughed nervously, "I was joking" she said before another person jumped her.

"You've made it to the team!" Jade hugged her suffocating friend; "J, you're killing me" she choked out while trying to pull Jade's arms away from her neck. Lily laughed at the two. "Oh, sorry" Jade said sheeply as she stepped away from the young red haired girl. "I see you are good friends" the older girl between the three said. "Well, people just love my good looks" Lily Anne messed up her hair in the James Potter way. Lily and Jade looked at her strangely, both thinking the same thing, _is she related to James Potter?_

…

"I'm hungry" Albus said grunting unhappily, "me too" James said right after him, "me three" Sirius said rubbing circles on his stomach as it growled. "You know we can just go down to the great hall and grab dinner? Right?" Remus, who joined the four guys a few minutes ago, asked. "Of course we know that" Albus laughed nervously; "yeah!" both Sirius and James yelled in respond and started walking to the picture portal.

"Lily! Lily Anne! Jade" Scorpius yelled with Remus standing next to him, "we are going to grab dinner, wanna come?" he yelled again, "sure!" Lily Anne yelled back. "come on, are you coming?" she asked Lily and Jade, the two nodded, "I'll just call Alice and I'll be right down, don't wait for me, o ahead" Lily said as she walked to the other side of the room. "That leaves the two of us" Jade said as she linked her arm with Lily Anne's.

…

**Another NOTE!!!: Lily Potter from the FUTURE is just LILY again, until the other Lily arrives**.

…

"Took you two long enough" Scorpius grunted. Lily and Jade pouted, making Remus chuckle. Jade noticed something about Remus, "Are you okay, Remus? You look a little pale" she said in a gentle tone. The older boy looked at her in surprise, "yeah, we haven't seen you in a really long time" Lily said in the same gentle tone, but unlike Jade, she actually knew what as wrong.

Her dad used to tell her stories about the marauders…well… three of them. And when Teddy was around, Harry always talked about Remus, and how great he was, even though he was a werewolf. The children weren't really scared, being a werewolf isn't something you can decide on, and especially for Remus, that was gentle and caring and nice and all of the good qualities a person can have.

"No, it's nothing" Remus said quietly, not looking at anyone, it seems that the floor was very interesting at the moment. "If you say so" Scorpius said, but Jade and Lily frowned. Lily wasn't sure way Jade wouldn't let it go, but she knew she wouldn't either.

…

When the four finally reached to the Gryffindor table, James, Sirius and Albus were eating for their lives; it didn't even look like they were swallowing. "You three are disgusting!" Lily said as she sat down. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that James and Alfred are born together twins" Jade said, surprising everyone. "I agree" Remus said thoughtfully. Lily, Albus and Scorpius shared a nervous look, "I never met James before school, and I know that my parents aren't his" Albus said, trying to get them to drop the topic. "Well, anyways, it doesn't mean that you don't eat like pigs" Jade shrugged as she sat down next to Lily. "True to that" Lily said as she grabbed some chicken legs from a giant bowl in front of her.

"Oh, yeah! In case James and Sirius forgot to mention, we're on the team" Lily said in a matter of fact tone. "Awesome!" Albus and Scorpius high five(d) each other. "We are so going to win this year," James commented_. Duh, you have three Potters on the team_, was something Lily really wanted to say, but she thought she would get things really messed up if she'd say that, then she decided to say. "We'll leave everyone in shock" with a little look to Albus.

…

* * *

**Well, this chapter is pretty short, I got kinda stuck… and I have to finish all my homework before Monday, hopefully, I will… **

**The ending is retarded because I didn't plan on finishing it then, but it took too long and I didn't want people to get mad. I hope you like the try outs, I'm not really got with tricks…sorry 'bout that.**

**SO, do you want someone else to come from the future? If you do, there are options;**

**1.Teddy**

**2.Harry**

**3.James (brother)**

**4. anyone else you feel like suggesting.**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand, do you want the past people to find the future people out already? I know I do!!!**

**Thanks to all the people that reviewed the previous chapters, please take time to review this one as well. And people who didn't review before, please review now!!!**

**Ba Bye, I'm A PureEvil (Dani-chan)**


	6. DADA class, demonstaration and a name

…I love you all…

…**I love you all…**

I just had to get it off my chest.

Thanks for all the awesome reviews; they were so much fun to read! (and fixing things after was nice as well…;)

The poll would be up only 'till this chapter, which means if you didn't voted yet- do it now! Because I really want to bring someone to the past!

You people are so confusing! You vote for anything possible, so I have problems with counting!!

**And here are the scores for today;**

**Teddy in the winning spot with 14 votes.**

**Harry after with 12 votes.**

**James is last with 11 votes.**

This is so close!!

Now, I had some other people suggested, like the whole gang that (I'm sorry) but most likely WON'T be going back. Tonk and Rose were suggested as well; Tonks is dead and Rose… there is nothing very interesting that could happen while Rose's around- but since there are no Weasleys in Hogwarts at 1976, they all graduated already there is no…DRAMA! Well… besides the little lecture of 'YOU COULD CHANGE EVERYTHING!! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!' but… well, they could get one from James, Teddy or Harry.

* * *

**DADA class, demonstration and names**

* * *

"So today, I'm going to show off in the sixth and seventh classes" Lily finished telling Jade why she was called back in the classroom when the two were about to leave, Jade just remembered about that when the two got ready to go to bed.

Jade smirked at her, "so you're going to give Black a heart attack? I bet she would try and send dementors on you after, only to figure out if you can really do it" the brunette said thoughtfully, making Lily grin at her, "I wish the patronus was solid, I would totally get rid of Belletrix that way" Lily said in respond.

After seconds of laughing, a flash of blond entered the room, rushing into the bathroom. The two girls in the room smirked. "Oh, Braty," Lily sang happily, the blond turned to face them; her face is red with anger and embarrassment, "don't bloody call me that!" Sally growled, clutching her robes to try and stop herself from leaping Lily and Jade and strangle them both. "Do you mind folding these clothes over there?" Lily ignored Sally's killing looks as she 'asked' her, well, it was more like demanded, since she didn't really asked her, she ordered her.

Sally struggled between yelling at the red headed or just to spit some dirty remark, "you'll see, I'll make you two pay for this!" she hissed between her gritting teeth, "I would like to see the way that would happen" Jade smirked evil at the annoying blond, Lily looked at her in despise, "come on, get to work" she said as she closed the curtains around her bed, leaving Sally out and Jade and she on the bed.

What Sally didn't know is that her two _evil_ roomies had specifically ask from a house-elf named Ruti, who was extremely nice to them and kept on bowing for no reason; to bring over dirty clothes that they found in the Gryffindor dormitories to their dorm and leave them in a pile.

Jade thought that the amount of clothes they've collected was wonderful, Sally would have so much_ fun_ going through them all. Lily simply burst out laughing when she saw the huge pile of dirty clothes and imagined Sally trying to touch them.

Sally looked around her, "what clothes does she want me to fold?" she asked herself, expecting a two or three shirts, but what she saw was much more frightening, a mountain of dusty, messy clothes between Jade's and Lily's bed. "EWWWWW!"

…

"Come on Sirius! Get out of the shower, other people need to pee!" James whined as he jumped up and down, trying to contain himself. "You hitting the door won't do much, you know" Remus stated as his eyes skimmed over two long parchments in his hands, "besides, you have a few mistakes in your essay, its light, not night" Remus threw the homework to its owner, who grunted in annoyance and impatience, "I need to use the bathroom first, Moony, otherwise Sirius's bed will be wet and stinky tonight" James rocked on the balls in his feet and threw the long parchment on one of the beds.

Sirius hurried out with his hair all wet, since he heard James's threat and didn't really felt like killing someone tonight, "fine, hurry up, I don't want the floor to be all wet and sticky" he said as he dried off his long hair with the red towel around his neck. James skipped into the bathroom, barely kicking the door close after himself.

All the guys in the room chuckled, Sirius laughter sounded more like a dog barking, while Peter's sounded like a squeak. "Sirius, with that hair, I'll date you" Albus joked, rubbing the back of his head. Sirius on the other hand, froze and shuddered. All of the boys looked at Albus strangely, considering what they should say now, then they just decided to laugh when they saw Sirius's expression and Albus's face. That was until Peter squeaked "I'll too!"…

Needless to say, all the guys could do is turn off the lights and go sleep.

"Goodnight" Remus said awkwardly as he covered himself up. "Goodnight" Sirius, Scorpius and Albus responded. "I was kidding…guys?" Peter said, laughing nervously.

After a few minutes James stepped out of the bathroom, "why are you all sleeping?" he asked quietly, all he got in return was a few of low snores.

…

"So… are you ready for class?" Albus chuckled and wrapped his arm around Lily Anne's shoulder. The red head frowned, "I'm more ready than you are, Alfred" she mocked him as she pulled on his arm. In respond, he pulled her hair, "oww! You are a bloody arse, you know that?" Lily Anne growled and got away from her brother's grip. Instead she went to Scorpius.

"You love me, right?" she puppy eyed him, the blond smirked as his arm sneaked around the younger girl waist. "Of course I do, like a cute puppy, or a kitten" he scratched behind her ear. Lily Anne frowned but still let him kiss her over the lips, but then she escaped him as well and went to her grandmother…err… I mean Lily; that was busy with yelling on Sirius and James when one of them was calling her annoying names and the other was laughing as she yelled at the first- which I'm sure, we all know who that was.

"Lily, Alice, I'm going with you, I going to put those two to adoption" Lily Anne avoided Sirius and started walking next to the two older girls. "I'll put those two for adoption as well," Lily said pointedly, "but I doubt anyone will adopt them" she rolled her eyes.

James and Sirius snapped out of their dazed and laugher. "What are you talking about Evans? I'm a great dog, ask every girl in the school, they will adopt me" Sirius grinned stupidly and winked to a younger girl for Hufflpuf what just passed them, the young girl blushed madly and giggled to her friend, that giggled along with her. "See, I even got prove" Sirius winked at Lily Anne, that simply shrugged and frowned.

"Well, for us you are just a puppy that thinks he's a fierce dog" said Lily and flipped her hair and walked pass James and Sirius, putting a lot of attitude into each move.

"Isn't she wonderful?" James asked his best mate in a dreamy voice, Sirius merely sighed and hit James over the head, "let's go, lover boy" he said as pulled the dazed man behind him.

…

"So, as you can all recall, we are now learning to perform the Patronus charm." Professor Dullmod smiled at his Seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins.

Lily Anne stood in the corner of the big old room, next to the dusty piles of books that were almost as tall as she was, even though they started from the floor. She blew on one the books and cleaned off the dust with the tips of her fingers. _The Vampire Life by Alucard Hellsing_(1), it read, _Vampires,…oh wait, it's 40 years into the past, vampires are still around_, Lily reminded herself.

She looked over to the Marauders; the four boys seemed to be the best friends in every aspect; they were a perfect example to the saying- opposite attract: Remus, the brain behind the hotness (and the dumbness) in the pack, was…well, the brain. He was calm, smart, obedient when needed, responsible, loyal, and oval all a very nice friend, Lily Anne would consider him a best friend material, _all though_, Lily Anne chuckled to herself, _I already have someone like Remus_ (a brainy) _as one of my best friend_.

James was the show off type of guy, even if it was for one lady. He was the joker and probably the main prankster, along with Sirius- off course. He was the caring and loyal type, the type you could trust with your life and know he would die for you. He was obviously in love with Lily, even if he didn't know that it was LOVE… he just need to show his real side, which means the side without Sirius around, the caring, and (slightly) responsible with Lily, and not the prankster. L

ily would have been really happy if that kind of person would have been her grandfather, and understood why her dad spoke of him with such happiness; it wasn't only because James was Harry's father, but you could actually understand what a great person James would have grown up to be, especially if he married Lily Evans.

Peter, that bloody fart full of dark lies. The man really reminded Lily Anne a rat when she looked at him, and she didn't even have any problems with rats, she even had a rat in her first year, that is, until Rose's cat ate him. She didn't like him from the first moment she saw him, and even if he was still innocent, which Lily Anne had a lot of doubt in.

She found very hard to believe her grandparents would trust someone like that with their most important secret; the man was bloody frightened of everything that moves, Lily Anne had no idea how he was chosen to Gryffindor, she couldn't see no bravery and no chivalry in him. Every time James and Sirius had a tiny fight with one of the Slytherins, Peter would run to the back, or hide behind a tree or something, but it didn't matter, the man was NOT trustworthy no matter which way you look at it.

The last member of the Marauders was the one Lily Anne found most amusing, well, at least when James is not with Lily. Sirius Black was the total opposite from his dear cousin Belletrix, who Lily Anne was oh- 'so'- very fond of. Lily Anne never saw a guy that was so full of himself like Sirius, it was incredible that his head didn't fall off with that huge ego of his, _that sounds like something Lily said to James once…well James got a giant ego as well_ Lily remembered.

Well, Lily Anne couldn't say he didn't have the right to be so egoistic, she didn't see a lot of guys that were that hot, besides Scorpius of course, and she could half-ly understand why girls were so head over heels with him, she could see his attitude towards girls, he was the kind of guy that would make every girl feel like she was the only one in his world, god, so cliché, but- as in unfortunately for those girls, it worked. _I wonder if Azkaban was the only way he grew up_.

She wondered how a person like that would grow up? Maybe it was his best mates death? Maybe it was because of the traitorous friend that he then saw that not everyone are what they seems? Or maybe it was Azkaban?

Well, there were a lot of what ifs in the marauders lives. A lot of what ifs that could defiantly bring to the three(2) more happiness then they had in the future.

She looked at them one more time, wishing that three of the four wouldn't die, even though she knew she couldn't change anything, she still hoped something would change after Scorpius, Albus and she arrived, she doubt it though.

"I have requested young Lily Anne Patterson here to demonstrate you the way to perform her wonderful Patronus" Professor Dullmod cut off the young red head girl train of thoughts, the old man mentioned for her to come to the front with a little wave of his hand. She walked slowly, a little nervous In front of all those older students, half of which probably hated her to death.

She got a little wink from Albus and a little nod from Lily as she stood by the professor.

"Now, Ms. Patterson, if you will" again, the Professor used a little hand gesture to tell Lily Anne to perform the charm. She took a deep breath and tried to recall a good happy memory, after a few seconds the one she chose was the one when Rose and she managed to pull a prank on their Uncle George in his shop, Rose was known to be a lot like her mother Hermione, strict and all about the rules, but when she let the rules go (which took a couple of butterbeers) she could pull awesome pranks.

So Rose had the most hilarious prank ever, even Uncle George said so after he got himself clean.

A little smirk tugged at the tips of her lips and she took deep breath and whispered, _"Expecto Patronum" _and again, exactly like last time, her powerful silver Patronus emerged from the tip of her dark wand, and the tiger paced gracefully again, from the Marauders, who stared at it with wide smiles and amazed eyes, to Lily and Alice, the shock was written all over their faces, then, as if it felt Lily Anne's desire to show Belletrix off, the chivalrous tiger strode powerfully to the group of the Slytherins and circled them some of them looked at it, amazed that this young bloody Gryffindor could perform such a powerful spell when they still couldn't.

Others like Belletrix, simply glared at Lily Anne, wishing that they could Avada Kedavra her with their glare.

The silver beast flipped its tail before the Slytherins, as if to taunt them, and then jumped in front the Gryffindors. Following Lily Anne's feelings the tiger bended down playfully and pounced, some of the Gryffindor girls shrieked in fear while others laughed at the silliness of the animal. Before the patronus touched anyone, it vanished, leaving a silvery mist that shower the Gryffindors with a happy feeling.

Professor Dullmod clapped happily and fast. "Very good Ms. Patterson, 10 points to Gryffindor for such a wonderful and powerful patronus, even I felt happiness when it disappeared" he smiled at her. "Now class, as you can see, Ms. Patterson is in her fifth year and she can perform a patronus, so don't give up before you try…may she be an example for all of you" he continued on to remained them the wand movement and the spell. Then he simple let them start working with other people.

"Lily, you are such a show off!" Albus skipped over to his sister and messed up her hair. "Am not! The Professor simply asked me to demonstrated, so I did" she pouted as she fixed her hair back in place and kicked Albus.

"In the name of Merlin's pants! Who taught you how to perform a patronus?" Alice was still in shock from the display and jumped Lily Anne as soon as she and Lily got to her. "Language Alice!" Lily scowled her friend but still smiled. "It was really amazing Lily Anne!" the older red head turned to the younger girl, Lily Anne blushed a little after getting a compliment from someone so smart and perfect.

"I couldn't actually believe it when Jade said you performed a corporeal patronus, its said to be magic that many great wizards cannot perform yet!" Lily smiled in a new respect to the younger teen. "Thanks..."Lily Anne smiled sheeply.

"It was totally awesome Lily Anne! 'T was like…WOW!!" Sirius jumped the younger red headed girl, completely ignoring Lily. "Wow Black, you really have a way with words" the ignored red head said boringly as she rolled her eyes. "I only learned it because my dad is paranoid," Lily Anne grinned at the older handsome guy. "It was really awesome Lily Anne!" James also jumped Lily Anne and he messed up her hair. "Gee… thanks" she replied as she made a weird face at James and pulled his hand out of her hair. "No pro-" James started but was cut short by Lily.

The older girl pushed James and Sirius apart and got between them so she could talk with Lily Anne.

_My grandma is so cool _Albus thought as his grandmother pushed between the two taller and defiantly stronger guys.

He turned to Scorpius that had a weird expression on his pretty face. "What's wrong?" he asked the blond with a smile. "They're your family and they are going to be dead in less than twenty years" Scorpius said quietly making Albus frown, "but then I was wondering if I could get James approval for dating Lily" he added with a raised eyebrow, Albus snickered "I'm sure you'll have to fight him for her it they'll ever find out" Albus said happily and clapped his hand on Scorpius back.

The two didn't notice Remus standing behind them, he didn't hear what Scorpius said at the beginning but he sure as hell heard the blond talking about getting Prongs approval for dating Lily. He wasn't sure what to think about that; wasn't the blond already dating Lily Anne? It couldn't be Lily Anne that he needs the approval for, James just met her, and that just wasn't logical. So that means that the new kid with the girlfriend wants to date Lily Evans…well, there's gonna be a huge fight there.

He decided to investigate it later, maybe he'll talk to… who can he talk about it with? Not Peter, defiantly not James, he'll just go and kill the guy. Not Sirius, the longed haired would simply run and tell James, and it's just down hill from there. So who should he talk about it with? He needed people that actually knew about the topic, which means no friends from other houses…he could ask…no wait, that's not good…he'll just think about it later, right now he's going to talk with Lily Anne, she looked pretty excited getting all those compliments from her seniors (A/N: I wanted to write elders…but you know, they're only two years apart)

"That was great Lily Anne, I could actually feel the happiness from the patronus" Remus said as made his way through the crow of the seventh year Gryffindors, there were all the four girls from his year, Ross, a tall brunette with brown eyes, who was the guys dorm mate. The only one from Gryffindor who wasn't standing next to the young girl was Peter, who was looking between Lily Anne and the rest of the Gryffindors in slight hesitation and fear, but that was just a usual Peter.

"Thanks Remus, I hope it cheered you up a little" she smiled at him and turned to Scorpius who was smirking at her for some reason.

Remus was confused and it showed on his face, he was frowning. "Oi Moony, what's wrong?" James, with his arm around Sirius's neck. "She asked if the patronus cheered me up?" he repeated awkwardly. Sirius smirked, "well, it is you time of the month," he whispered, so only James, Remus and he could hear. James chuckled as Remus smacked Sirius's head, "don't refer to it like that!" the said werewolf growled. "Would you rather fury little problem or hairy time?" Sirius continued as if nothing happened, "you do look a little depressed" James commented as Remus hit Sirius again.

…

"I think someone is going to kill you for showing off" Scorpius said as he was about to plan a kiss on Lily's lips, but the younger girl stopped him. "you are aware that this is still the middle of the class right?" she asked knowingly as she was eyeing the Professor, that was clapping around the Slytherins, trying to make them stop cursing Lily Anne to next year. "So? Since when did I care about what the teachers say?" he gave her a sexy smirk and kissed her. Right behind Scorpius stood Albus with face red from anger, "I told you to stop doing that in front of me you arse!" he growled as he pulled Scorpius back from his platinum hair.

"Aw, aw, AW!" Scorpius yelped and slapped Albus's hand away from his hair. "You should really get a girlfriend already" she pulled Scorpius by the robes "this is getting annoying" Lily Anne she frowned at her brother, "well, this is not the right time for me, maybe in a few years" he smiled and made Lily Anne slap him playfully, "I'm sure it isn't" she said.

"Well students, I believe I gave you enough time to socialize, I would like you to try the charm now" Professor Dullmod cut off the lovely conversations between the Gryffindors. Almost immediately, each of the students stopped talking and listened to the Professor; they wanted to try the Patronus charm again, if a younger girl can do it, so why can't them?

"Do you remember the spell? _Expecto Patronum_" he repeated and showed them the wand movement.

After all of the students started practicing the spell, Professor Dullmod called Lily Anne over to him.

"Thank you, Ms. Patterson, look how you motivated them," he smiled at her, "just last class they were saying that they couldn't do it because older wizards can't, even through I showed them" the Professor had a thoughtful expression on his face, as if he couldn't understand why they didn't take him as example. _Well…because you're a teacher, your suppose to know that…_Lily Anne tried to resist rolling her eyes, "but look," he continued making Lily Anne snap back to attention, "they are trying so hard now" he finished saying as he send a smile around the room.

"Professor, do you want me to go to class now?" Lily Anne asked, wondering what else she could do here.

"Oh yes, yes. Of course, I already informed Professor Sprout of your lateness, you can go to your class" he said and dismissed her. With a glance to Scorpius and Albus, and then a tinier one to the Marauders, she left the DADA classroom.

…

"So Lily, what are thinking about?" James scouted next to his red head. "None of your business, Potter" she growled at him" well, not his yet.

"Prongs, what do you reckon your Patronus will be?" Sirius butted in. "Not now Padfoot, I'm making a move!" James turned to Sirius and hissed quietly.

"On who?" Sirius looked over James' shoulder, there was no one there.

"Wha? Evans…WHERE DID SHE GO?" James whined as Sirius patted his shoulder, "this is really sad… you're really going to die a virgin…" Sirius said in fake sadness.

"What are you two talking about? You should be practicing" Remus, followed by Peter asked his two weird friends. "We were saying how James is going to die a virgin" Sirius repeated with a smile and jumped Remus, "what form do you think my Patronus will be?"

"It's probably going to be a big hairy dog" Remus responded, not missing a beat. Sirius pouted, "why do you say that?" he asked, so what if his animagus form was a big, scary, threatening, black, scary dog (A/N: this is what Sirius thinks, that's why a few of the words are repeated). "Because your patronus take form of an animal that you are connected to… mine will probably be a wolf" Remus explained and then whispered.

Sirius lost his happy face and James started to pay attention.

"So mine is going to be a stag?" James tried to change the subject.

"Yes, probably" Remus was happy to continue with the patronus. "So that means mine will be a rat?" Peter joined in, finally getting the courage to talk when it were only his friends and not random people. "You think?" Sirius mocked his friend.

Sirius felt that Peter was not longer really their friend, he was more like an annoying follower that just jumped in whenever he felt like it. Even though Sirius didn't hate being followed and basically worshiped, Peter started pissing his off for some unknown reason, maybe it was the fact he didn't have the brain to follow the three of them, or maybe it was simply his cowardly personality, doesn't matter what it was, Sirius was pissed.

James felt the tension building up as Peter began to back up. "How about we actually try to do the spell and then- we'll find out… although I won't be surprised if Padfoot's patronus is a poodle" James said and teased Sirius, trying to kill off the tension. Sirius pouted angrily and whined "NO! It'll be a big scary dog! And it'll eat your hopping stag!" he stuck out his tongue, making Remus, Peter and James crack out into laughter.

"Try it!" Professor Dullmod yelled from the other side of the room.

"So what are we suppose to do again?" Sirius asked, not sure he makes it work. "Think of a happy memory and concentrate on the feeling you had in that time" Remus told him.

Both James and Sirius closed their eyes and tried recalling a happy memory.

The first thing Sirius could think about was about being chosen into Gryffindor after a long discussion with the sorting hat. They had the longest debate if whether Sirius should go to Slytherin or Gryffindor, and Sirius had to convince the hat he'll be better off in Gryffindor.

Sirius could clearly remember James waving at him happily, even though it wasn't sure James would go to Gryffindor yet (although it was the biggest possibility), James was happy that Sirius didn't go to Slytherin, otherwise they'd have to hate each other. And Sirius could also remember James jumping right next to him when the sorting hat announced him as a Gryffindor, Sirius never felt happier or more belong.

James, on the other hand, thought of the time they; as in Sirius, Remus, Peter and himself, entered the Slytherin common room and pulled a prank that left everyone singing about for three weeks…no, they were literally singing. They had those cute little girl voices and they sang Gryffindor rocks and Slytherin sucks to the beat of 'Oh Suzsana'.

_Ha… Good times, good times_ James sighed happily.

Both guys took a deep breath and yelled "Expecto Patronum!"

…James barely managed to produce a few silvery sparks while Sirius produced a pretty big silver cloud.

"That sucked" James whined, Sirius smiled slightly, he didn't managed to produce a full corporeal patronus, but he did better then James.

"It wasn't so bad, there are some people who didn't manage to do anything" Remus tried making his friend feel better about this. "I agree with James" one Gryffindor blond that was called Scorpius Malrod at the 'time' commented. James and Sirius turned red, "that was our first try you know!" James yelled.

"YEAH! Didn't you see it was better then James'?" Sirius smirked as he yelled, making James look at him with a twitching left eye. "Scorpius, don't laugh at them, they never actually did this before" Albus joined Scorpius, bringing Lily and Alice after him.

In a millisecond, James' eye stopped twitching and he returned to his full posture. "So, what did you think about?" Albus asked them, with a smile on his face. He really wanted to help them, and Remus, if Remus actually needed his help of course. Albus wanted them to be prepared to anything that may come it the way… even if they are going to…_die_… in a few short years. Sirius said nothing while James jumped.

"I thought about this prank we did to the Slytherins two years back, they were singing like a bunch of little girls!!" he beamed.

Lily, Alice, Remus and Scorpius rolled their eyes while Albus frowned. "That's it? You need something happier than that, and you need to focus on the feeling you had, not about how funny it was… You need you think about something that made you happy" he explained. Remus and Lily raised an eyebrow, "you sure know a lot…can you already cast this spell?" Lily asked, you can never know, Lily Anne knew how to perform a patronus, it was most likely that her older brother knew how to too.

"…yes" Albus answered slowly, he hoped they wouldn't force him to do it. Lily smiled at him. "Can you…" she let the sentence hang. Albus looked at his grandfather, who also smiled at his, and then at his dad's godfather, he also smiled at him. He didn't look at the rest of them, only at Scorpius, who raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Maybe I shouldn't, really…" Albus tried switching the attention to something else when no one seemed to help him out (cough-Scorpius-cough) "I should really help you people with your patronus… since you can't do it yet" he said. Lily gave him a considerationg look while the rest of the gang looked at him while a rised eyebrow. "Look Alfred…" Sirius wrapped his arm around Albus' shoulders. "If you can't do it, you don't have to be so shy about it, I mean…" he chuckled at James, "James can't do it either" and everyone sighed, knowing what's going to come next.

"SIRIUS! You can't do better! So shut you annoying trap!" James was ready to pounce Sirius and suffocate him with his own robes.

"Okay! Okay! I'll show you!" Albus yelled and jump between the two, not wanting them to end up in detention already.

"Yay!" Sirius screeched, making James sent him a look, "hmph, the one that sounds like a little girl criticizes me…how low!" he yelled to Sirius, who ignored his for the moment.

"Okay guys, give me a sec" Albus said as he pulled out his wand.

A few people cleared away from in front of him and went to one of his sides.

"_Expecto Patronum_!!" he yelled and swished his wand (A/N: is it really a swish?).

A rather big stag emerged from his wand, its prongs shooting ahead as his head was bend down. The patronus skipped around the room royally, then he turned around and started hopping happily, like a little fawn in a pretty spring day. (A/N: It's too long, read at the end)

"A stag?" James asked, a bit surprised, it looked very much like him for some reason, but James didn't want to be paranoid, maybe it was simply a coincidence.

Sirius looked at Albus for a second, before looking back at James and giving him 'a look' and then to Remus, that 'hmm-ed' in response. In his opinion, there was something very suspicious about those three newcomers, they knew things they shouldn't, looked a lot like people he knew, knew a spell that the seventh years only started to learn, and Lily Anne was only in her fifth year! And now, the guy that looked like James has a STAG patronus! When James animagus form is a STAG as well… Remus wasn't sure this was all only a coincidence anymore.

"It's so cute!" Lily smiled as she looked at the hopping stag, who did its best not to directly run throw people and came to stop as it met the old Professor.

James looked at Lily in surprise while Sirius and Remus looked at James with a sigh. But before James could say anything to Lily, Professor Dullmod raced throw his much higher students and right to Albus. "Alfred Patterson, I expected a patronus from you, since your little sister is already good... anyways, 10 points for Gryffindor for such a spectacular patronus!"

…

The rest of the class continued with Slytherins gawking furiously at Albus, who was getting pats on the back the Marauders.

Scorpius managed producing a shapeless patronus, but it was pretty solid.

Lily wasn't able to produce anything more than a few sparks, for some reason, she wasn't able to connect to her happy memories and didn't withdraw the actual feeling of happiness from them.

Sirius, although he tried really hard, wasn't able to produce an actual animal, but the cloud that he produced gave a happy feeling to everyone.

James nearly broke his wand when he tried banging it on his knee when he only managed to make only a sparkly cloud, which Alice thought was very cute, thankfully, Remus stopped James in time before his wand made an actual contact with a nearby wall after his knee didn't help the wand work.

Remus didn't actually tried the spell, he was to busy helping his friends out, because he was the only one that actually what you were supposed to do to make the spell work.

Peter, unlike the others, didn't manage saying the words right, the poor guy, after he finally managed saying it right (after a few couple of times Remus had to repeat it over and over again), Peter didn't even manage to produce sparks, although he was apparently thinking of the happiest memory he could come up with…according to him at least, but he wouldn't tell anyone what it was.

Albus sighed as he left the room with Scorpius, the Marauders trailing behind them.

"This class was pretty boring…I think I had an invisible scar from all those hexes and unforgivable curses the Slytherins thought up at me…" he rubbed the back of his, pretending it was painful. Scorpius flipped his hair out of his eyes and yawned. "So what now?" he asked as looked at a couple of first year students passing them.

"Were we so tiny and annoying when we were first years?" the blond asked his friend. Albus smiled, "nooooo…" he said, stretching the word, "we were even worse…at least I was" he said as he wrapped his arm around Scorpius shoulders, "and you were the biggest ass the world had even seen!" he pulled on the blond's hair and ran away, hoping he would get a little advantage over Scorpius.

But, as we all know, no such luck. He was hexed to the ground…actually, he had the feeling he couldn't move.

"What the hell?" Albus said, for some reason he could talk, but not move. "Scorpius, take this hex off!" he yelled. But the voice that answered him wasn't Scorpius's. "Potter, I see you are finally walking around without you loyal tail of idiotic losers" a sneer was heard from the shadows, which Albus didn't even notice were there. "Wh…" Albus was about to shout something in return, but then remembered- he wasn't Potter in this time.

"If you are looking for James Potter, I am NOT him!" Albus held himself back, he didn't want to start a fight with this person right now.

"HAHA!" the person, who turned out to be a guy with greasy hair and big crooked nose once he stepped put of the shadows, laughed, annoying Albus that was wondering who a person could blend so well with shadows. "Do you think you can fool me? Ha Potter?" he pointed his wand at Albus, who freaked and tried breaking the hex, but luckily, Scorpius and the rest of the Marauders showed up just in time.

"Snape, are you aware that I'm over here?" James chuckled as he pulled out his wand. "Yeah! Can't you see anything behind that huge nose of yours?" Sirius had his wand out as well.

"30 points from Slytherin fro hexing another student in the halls" Remus said as he released Albus from the hex he was under.

Snape looked from Albus to James and back, and then noticed four wands pointing at him, "I'll get you Gryffindorks!" he sneered and stormed away, his black robe flipping behind him, creating a 'dramatic effect' '(A/N:I I'll get you my pretty, and your little dog too! Was what I thought of for some reason…I was pretty proud of myself!"

Albus brushed himself off and walked toward his friends, "so that's Severus Snape?" Albus asked, horrified, he heard about that man from his father…Harry only told his children why he named each of them whatever he did.

To make a long story short… ALBUS DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING GREAT ABOUT THIS MAN!! He didn't know how his father discovered about Snape's big sacrifice, because that man didn't give half an ugly, bleeding rat about other people… but on second thought, it might be because his grandfather bullied him on regular basis for the last seven years…

"I really need to talk to Lily…Anne, Lily Anne" he corrected when Scorpius gave a look and Remus sent him another suspicious look, that Albus noticed he was getting quite a few time during DADA.

"You're probably going to see her at Lunch…which is right now" Sirius put his wand back as he chuckled. "Did you see how fast he ran? You might think he's got a hippogriff on his arse!" Sirius said to James and Peter, while Remus simply rolled his eyes about Sirius's childish behavior, James and Peter on the other hand, nodded and agreed happily.

"I swear…I'm going to turn my dad into a woman" Albus groaned, "what went through his head!?" He hit his head on a wall as some of the pictures asked him what's wrong, Albus just continue to mumble.

* * *

Longish A/N: HAhahah! I really didn't know what was the word for a baby deer, and I was so happy when I found out so I ran out to my laptop, and it's such a hot and nice day, so I just felt like putting in something stupid!

I am so sorry for all the time it took me to update this chapter… it's just that I had my exams when I started writing this chapter, and then I started a new semester, THAT IS KILLING ME!! (English, science, civics, math!) and I don't have a lot of time between homework, studying and projects! So I started this random thing, and then discovered I had other things to out in the middle (Lily's demonstration)… This chapter is not what I expected at all, I wanted to write more about a prank Albus wanted to pull on Snape and… happening, but I'll put it in the nest chapter, cuz this is taking way too freaking long!

So…please review! If you leave good review I feel really bad for taking so long and write chapters fast! (believe me, it works!)

A REMINDER!

Vote people! If you didn't vote to a character yet, you should, but if you did, don't vote again, cuz I'm already in a huge mess!

There is a certain possibility all three are going to come back (Teddy, Harry and James) but not in the same time, as it's going now, Teddy is probably going to come first, and we'll see what will happen with the rest!

Next Chapter: Hogsmeade and a little prank…and maybe something about the future...

REVIEW !!

Dandash


	7. The Talk

**Tsk, tsk, I'm really disappointed by you people, I got only 7 reviews for chapter 6, while there are a lot more than 7 people on the alerts list! You better review!**

**This chapter is short because I was pissed, I had planned stuff to happen in Hogsmeade, but I guess it will have to wait for next chapter.**

**There is this new headmaster, Robert Giltcourt; there will be more things about him in the chapters to come.**

* * *

It was a Hogsmeade weekend, and Albus, Lily and Scorpius had to talk with Dumbledore about going out.

"Patterson, Malrod, the headmaster has requested you presence in his office, he said he thinks muggle bubble gum is great" the old transfiguration teacher gave both Albus and Scorpius a stern look, making them gulp. Behind Professor McGonagall stood Lily Patterson, the redhead was grinning wildly at a girl from Hufflepuff that had just passed her.

They already knew her in the future- Albus and Lily, that is.

In the future Minerva McGonagall was still the same sharp, hard woman, but her look was always soft. James- their older brother- said that it's because she missed teaching and the students, and Albus and Lily couldn't come up with a better reason, so they decided to stick with that version. Because after she retired from being Hogwarts' headmistress, at the age of 150 and something (again, James's guess), she moved around the world, trying to her people in need, their father, Harry, said that she was always the one with a high sense of justice and loyalty, and that she always remained at Albus Dumbledore's side.

Well, the McGonagall of 1976 has the hard eyes, the neat and organized look but not as kind as she was – or is, in the future, although there was a little (or a lot depends who she's looking at), caring reflected in her eyes.

"Yes Professor McGonagall" Scorpius said as he nudged Albus. The two wolfed everything on their plate, well, Albus did, Scorpius just looked at him in disgust and pushed away his plate.

"See you later guys" Albus grinned as his chewing friends, "see ya!" James said while Remus waved, Peter used his fork to wave because his mouth was full, and Sirius…well…Sirius was being Sirius; he didn't notice the two leaving because he was chewing everything he could get his hands on.

…

"So what does Professor Dumbledore likes?" Albus said as he scratched his head, not sure what Professor McGonagall said before, because he was too busy trying to swallow the chunk of meat he had down his throat.

Lily rolled her eyes at her brother's idiotic behavior and expressed her annoyance by hitting his arm.

"Professor McGonagall said that 'Professor Dumbledore thinks that bubble gum is great'" Scorpius recited in McGonagall's sharp voice, making Lily and Albus looked at him in surprise. "Scorpius my friend…" Albus patted the blond's back.

"That was really weird" Lily smiled mischievously, making Scorpius make a funny face, and then catch the younger redhead in a hug and pulled her back to his chest. "Hey!!" Lily yelped, but her mouth was soon caught by Scorpius for a deep kiss.

Albus looked at the two in disgust, "Didn't I tell you to stop doing that! I'll take back the permission gave you!" he pulled the two apart and lectured his best mate.

"As much as I respect your opinion" Scorpius said, pulling his chin up and giving a smirk, "I don't think I need your permission to date MY girlfriend" he and Lily began kissing again.

Albus groaned; _those two will never learn!! We already got sent back to the past because of them!!_

He scowled, "okay, okay, just don't do that in front of me!" Albus pulled away his little sister and pushed her behind him, "it's still awkward!" he said quietly. Both Lily and Scorpius chuckled, "you know, I'm not a baby anymore, my fifteen!" she informed him happily, trying to get Albus out of his little 'big brother' mode he and James something got into when they saw Lily with other guys friends or boyfriends.

"But you are still my baby sister" Albus ruffled Lily's red hair, making Lily groan and slap Albus' hand away from her head. "Don't do that!" she growled, "it's already messy beyond control without the extra help."

The three finally reached the gargoyle.

"So…what is the password?" Albus asked while shrugging, he wondered how they were supposed to get in. Lily and Scorpius frowned, what was it?

"Didn't dad tell you something about this?" Lily asked her brother that shrugged again. "Not really, I think he was more worried about what the headmaster was going to tell him" Albus grinned proudly as he remembered the event: it was the first time the school owled his father to come to school, when they owled him before it was only to inform him of all the other times.

This time though, was a prank that is worth a golden trophy, in Professor Hedger's class, which was Herbology, he kind of set the…green house…on…fire…But it wasn't ALL of the green house, the Professor and Rose put out the fire before it could actually burn any…one.

So they owled Harry and asked him to come over, and the next day was the scariest day he had ever experienced in his all 17 years of living; first thing on the morning he got a…red huge envelope, that started SCREAMING at him, well, it was his mom doing the screaming actually, and he was sure he didn't want to be James or Harry when Ginny was in the house.

"Ha…let's think, maybe something Professor McGonagall said was then password?" Scorpius knocked on the beast's statue. Lily slapped his hand away from it, "that's not going to help us" she mocked. "So she said bubblegum… ri-" Albus repeated boringly, finding this stupid. But when he said bubblegum, the gargoyle came to life and jump out of the way to reveal a circular staircase.

Both Scorpius and Lily gasped and looked at Albus sharply, they had their fair…okay very fair share of troublemaking, but the two of them were never actually sent to the headmaster's office, only if they had knew there was a jumping gargoyle…

"Oh… I remember that" Albus said to them, his grin reaching his ears.

…

The three of them rushed up as the gargoyle jumped aside with the saying of the password. Their shoes clicking against the cold, hard stone as they tried to keep their cool.

The two Potters were rushed, they had to hear out the headmaster, more importantly, Dumbledore. What Professor McGonagall had told them did do them any good, but rather made them more worried and anxious. Well, it wasn't like the last person was so calm himself, once he heard the news the first thing he did was rush to the two Potters and asked them about it.

The three didn't talk as they raced up, not missing a step or a breath, they were rather athletic. They didn't knock as they burst in the headmaster's office, which was so not like they had remembered from their previous years at Hogwarts.

"Headmaster!" the youngest of the three called out as they came to halt, none of them panting too much.

"Please, young Mr. Lupin, there is no need to such formalities, you have already finished your time at Hogwarts" the headmaster said as he stood up.

"We didn't come to discuss the old times Robert," the oldest of the three growled unhappily, not quite happy with the new headmaster of Hogwarts.

"We want to hear what happed to the children!" the redheaded woman snapped before her husband could start fighting with the older headmaster, whom she had to admit, wasn't as concerned as she would like him to be.

"I believe we should wait until all the parents of the said children would arrive" the aging man offered as he sat back down.

"More, you mean more than-" the younger of all of the presents in the office yelped, but got rudely cut off by one of the portraits on the wall.

"Yes boy, it seems young Mr. Scorpius Malfoy had also disappeared along with the young Mr. and Ms. Potter" a snappy voice sneered at the three new people. The three of them rolled their eyes. "How good it is to hear you again, Snape" Harry snapped at the greasy man in the portrait next to Dumbledore's, which was hidden behind the headmaster's chair.

Even now, after more then 17 years, Harry wasn't sure why he named his son after Severus Snape, he remembered something about respecting his at the time, when the greasy man's portrait wasn't on the wall yet.

"Right Potter, and I am oh-so-delighted to see you as well…" Severus Snape remarked sarcastically from his portrait.

Harry was about to retort with another sarcastic remark, but Ginny snapped before he could open his mouth. "That's quite enough of your bickering, Professor, Harry" the red head growled as she paced to the headmaster's desk and sat down.

A thumping of a pair of feet heading up to the headmaster's office stopped Severus and Harry from saying anything, as everybody in the room, including the portraits, looked at the door expectably.

Like Harry, Ginny and Teddy, Draco Malfoy had also burst into the old office without knocking, he wasn't panting too hard either.

"Giltcourt! Where is Scor-" Draco Malfoy yelled at the headmaster, but stopped immediately when he saw the other three people in the headmaster's office. He raised one of his elegant eyebrows and growled, "What in the bloody name of Merlin are they doing here?" he directed the question to Snape more than to the current headmaster himself.

Robert Giltcourt sighed; no one gives him any respect these years.

"Malfoy too? Well it's about damn time, Malfoy!" Harry grunted in annoyance, Draco's handsome features twisted into a deeper frown. "Well, I guess not all of us can simply leave our positions at any given time!" the blond yelled back. Light chuckles stopped anyone from answering.

"Exactly like old times I see, please refine from using such language, Harry, Draco." An amused voice said.

"Robert, would you please more your chair so I could see our guests?" the same old, happy voice asked kindly from the wall behind Robert. Said man yelped and quickly moved out of the way. "Of course, Albus, of course" he said quickly.

"Thank you, Robert" Hogwarts' most respected headmaster thanked as he nodded at the current headmaster.

"Professor" Harry and Ginny greeted with a nod, Draco also sent a nod to Dumbledore, not exactly looking at the man, and not very comfortable around the old headmaster he had once tried to kill. Teddy smiled and greeted the portrait of the old man with a 'Hello'.

"Please, call me Albus, it's been more twenty years since I was the headmaster of Hogwarts, and since you were students of this great school" Dumbledore's eyes twinkle.

For a second, Harry couldn't help but grin at the old headmaster, he had missed looking at that old familiar face, but then remembered the matter in hand as Dumbledore's look turned serious.

"Draco," he (Dumbledore) said turning to the blond, who did his best to return the look. "I think we have to put fights from the past to after we solve this problem" he addressed Draco, who looked grimace before nodding in approval.

Dumbledore turned to Giltcourt, "now, Robert, if you please…"

"O-of course. Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, we had not come here to fight over past matters," the headmaster didn't dare to call Draco and Harry by their first names like Dumbledore did, they were important people in the Ministry of Magic, so he just send them a stern look before continuing, "yesterday, right before the welcoming dinner had started, Ms. Weasley had some to me with the knowledge," he paused for a second before continuing.

"She informed me that on the way to Hogwarts, on the Hogwarts Express, Scorpius Malfoy and Albus and Lily Potter had disappeared from their compartment, leaving behind them nothing but sand." He paused again, waiting for someone to interrupt him, when no one did he smiled smugly to himself.

"R-"

"What do you reckon it is, Uncle Harry?" Teddy asked his godfather, right when Giltcourt started speaking again, making the headmaster frown at the people ignoring him.

Harry didn't respond immediately but simply shrugged.

Giltcourt coughed, asking people to pay attention back to him.

"As I was saying, young Rose Weasley is currently being escorted to my office for further explanation. I also requested one of our teachers to check on the compartment" he explained.

"Rosie is coming here?" Teddy asked, looking at his Aunt. Ginny made a face and shrugged as well.

Knocking on the old wooden door had caught everyone's attention next.

Albus' eyes twinkled, "oh my, I finally get to meet the daughter of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley" he clapped his fragile hand together, making Harry and Ginny chuckle, "oh, is this her first time here?" Ginny asked, smiling.

Draco groaned.

"Gin, think about ours, I bet they've been a couple of dozen times" Harry grinned, he wasn't really sure if it was something to be proud of, but he kind of did, felt proud of his children, that is.

"Apparently it's in the genes" Teddy sent a smirk to Harry, who only returned the smirk.

Ginny, as the only one allowed to quiet those two down without being attacked, said "this better not be passes along to the next generation!" in a serious tone, although she didn't mean it, she also had her fun during her time in Hogwarts, and she had also shared the wonderful detentions with the various Professors (coughMcGonagallcoughSnapecough), fortunately, or unfortunately for some (or most), she had it in her genes as well.

"Come in" Giltcourt called, sitting down at his desk, trying his best not to block Albus from view.

"Professor Giltcourt, Professor Beans sent me up, something about yesterday?" a red headed girl walked into the old office, she had a neatly curled hair, which was flaming red, and her long face covered with freckles. She strode gracefully, with her head up high and a serious expression on her face, which quickly changed into a smile as soon as she spotted her relatives in the room.

"Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Teddy…" her blue eyes scanned the room and spotted a certain annoyed blond. "Scorp- Mr. Malfoy…" she gulped and turned to the headmaster, but something else caught her eyes.

As she turned to the headmaster, a pair of blue twinkling eyes met her own blue curious eyes.

"Oooohhh… are you Albus Dumbledore?" she asked fascinated, as she sat down next to Ginny, who ruffled her hair.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Ms. Weasley, I would usually offer some lemon drops, but I can't in my correct state" Dumbledore smiled a sad smile as he plunged his hand into a pocket in his light blue robes and pulled out some of the yellow, sour sweets he liked so much and popped on into his mouth.

Rose smiled, "it's alright" she offered him a smile before rude coughing caught her attention.

"Please, Giltcourt, I want to find my son, today!" Draco stressed as he groaned the Weasley brat greet his old headmaster with such surprise and delight, a Weasley bookworm, he thought amusingly, but his expression was still hard.

"If you please, Ms. Weasley, tell us what you know" the current headmaster gestured her to talk, so Rose turned around as tried to ignore Draco, that scare the living soul out of her, not to mention she was the one to tell him his son was hanging around the Weasley and Potter kids he hated so much.

"Bloody hell…" she cursed silently, but some ears could hear her.

"Rosie, stop swearing and start talking" Teddy called at her, making her send him a desperate, puppy-eyed face, maybe he'll feel bad for her and help her out of this sticky situation.

When he didn't, she grunted and started.

"So, the Prefects meeting was finally over and I was on my way back to our compartment, because I promised that I'll come back as soon as it's over, when I heard a sound of yelling and screaming." She paused, letting the adults around her inhale sharply, well, most did. "As soon as I found the source, that turned out to be two compartments ahead of me, I quickly threw the door open to see…" air around her seemed to be getting darker as she made a dramatic pause again.

"Five second year trying to catch a chocolate frog, when I secured they weren't injuring anyone, I left them with a warning, _'the troll will eat you if you fight on the train…_'" she said mysteriously.

Teddy couldn't help himself, he burst out into a round of snickering covered up with coughs, it didn't really work and he sounded like a dying chipmunk. Harry smiled as he patted his godson on the back.

Rose simply ignored the two's outburst and reaction and continued with an annoyed tone. "AS I was saying… I left the compartment and walked a little more, trying my best not to be run over by anyone… those children got no respect" she muttered, Giltcourt joined her with his own muttering "tell me about it".

"Would you get to the point already? I don't care about your ride, we all ex-" Draco almost yelled, but Harry pulled out wand and pointed it on him, "you better lower your voice, Malfoy, this is my niece you're screaming at" the dark haired man growled, making the blond man growl back.

"Wow, got two words for you, patience and suspense." She said in a slightly amused voice.

"Firstly, you obviously have no patience, this could have being a really good story that you have just ruined and made me crumble it to dust. And secondly," he voice sounded more nervous now, "suspense is something I need to build up here so you won't …" the rest of the sentence just faded away as her voice became lower and quieter.

"What?" Harry and Draco both asked symmetrically, and then resumed to growl at each other.

Rose simply rolled her eyes in despair, asking god why she was the one to tell THE Draco Malfoy, a full-time member of the Malfoy Pureblood, got-to-be-Slytherin family (this was all one sentence), that his son Scorpius Malfoy, THE Scorpius Malfoy, the only one from the Malfoy family to be ever sorted into Gryffindor, that not only his son was even talking to his worst enemies children, but that they were best friends and that one particular daughter of his worst of the worst enemies was dating his dear son. SHE'S GOING TO DIE SO YOUNG!!

Rose decided to put her life on the line to get a chance to bring her friends back…from when ever they were.

"Basically, when I got to our compartment, Scorpius, Albus or Lily weren't there," she glanced at Draco Malfoy, and noticed a deep frown or his face. "What I did see was that there was sand and the floor and my purse was on a different side of the compartment from where I had left it," here Rose leaned closer to her aunt's ear so only she would hear her. "I'm guessing Scorp and Lils were snogging and Al threw my purse at them" she whispered, hoping no one besides Ginny heard her.

Ginny's eyes were wide, with both surprise and shock displayed in them, "NO??... Really? Wow… the three of us are going to have a serious talk when we get home" Ginny said in excitement.

"Rosie? What are you saying?" Harry eyed her, suspicious of what she whispered into Ginny's ear.

Rosie shrugged carelessly; "I know what happened to them…" all eyes looked at her in surprise.

"Of course not, dear, how can you know-" Giltcourt said, not trusting the seventh year girl.

"They've time traveled," she ignored him. "I had my time turner in my purse, and Albus" she growled, "had probably broken it when he threw my purse. The sand probably leaked out and something had caused it to react and take them to a different time." Rose explained.

"Is that all?" Draco asked sarcastically, she was definitely her mother's daughter.

Rose glanced at him, "that's a very brief explanation, but that the idea" she said, annoyed by his reaction.

Suddenly, all that Rose said registered in everybody's brains; TIME TRAVELED?

They all gasped, this is definitely not what they'd expected.

"What do you mean time traveled, Rosie?" .Ginny.

"Surely you don't mean-" .Giltcourt.

"What the hell?" .Draco.

"No way!" .Teddy.

"Oh, Merlin…" .Harry.

Rose sighed, great, now they wanted a detailed explanation, she was NOT going to give to them.

"What I mean is time travel, went back in time, traveled a few years back, from now backwards, any time given and possible" she said in a bored tone, what was so difficult to understand, her cousins and friend were now lost in time, that's the problem!

And then, is when the terror and horror yells had started, some of panic, some of shock, Rose didn't stay around to find out, she had simply left the room, slipping out quietly without any of the adults noticing her.

Albus and Severus, however, did notice what was going on.

"That certainly sound like a good explanation," Albus said to the greasy haired man portrait next to his. Severus, in return, nodded slightly. "Well, this is certainly going to be interesting." Albus's eyes twinkled again. At this Severus groaned, "I get to see another generation of Potters getting and causing trouble again, wonderful" he spit. "I must get someone to get me off of this wall, I have no desire to see this commotion or have anything to do with those brats" he mumbled to himself.

* * *

**Well. That the seventh chapter.**

**This is really sad, because I really wanted some real action in this chapter, but because I got only 7 review for the last one, the action is going to be on a hold.**

**This chapter is unbelievably short, it was supposed to be longer, but unfortunately, I didn't feel like writing more than this. **

**People, it's really insulting to have about 56 alerts and 34 favorites and only 7 review per chapter. I know people review for chapter 5, but that was only 28 review out of the whole…**

**So I'm pissed, If you actually want someone to actually find out about them, come back to the past, or something like that, you better review, 'cause this story is made up in the second I write it, no plot line from before, no writing or planning, this is supposed to be something fun to do for other people to share with, and it's really disappointing that no one cares. **

**So people, REVIEW! I'm serious this time, I'm terribly annoyed by you!**

**I'm PureEvil.**


End file.
